sequal to black fox: Arisa
by crasyducky
Summary: Misao and Aoshi are up in the mountians for the summer. Enishi comes along and misao is going through some changes of the supernatural kind. AM KK The story is better than the summary I think, This is a sequel sorry for the confussion. New characters.
1. Up In The Mountians

Disclaimer: I don't own rk yea we all know that I just don't really like lawyers, 'hides in the corner cowering away from layer glaring at them, they take a step closer and I close my eyes and sit in the fetal position'

Authors Note: OK this is a sequel to Black fox and I think it refers to the other story so you would have to read it. If you haven't, go back and read it. Also I never told you this but they were seniors in high school when they beat Shishio and now they are thinking about taking a year off to live and train in the "real world" (ya know they just say that to scare you) its summer right now.

Sequel to Black Fox

The Black Fox Is A Black Bat

Chapter: 1

And they lived happily ever after, or did they?

Misao opened her eyes. She took a deep breath of fresh mountain air. 'Wait mountain air? Were am I? Oh yea Aoshi suggested we come all the way up here to train for a while. Great.' she thought. 

" I may bust with excitement," she said to herself sarcastically. She quickly got dressed and put her hair up in its usual braid. She merrily ran down stairs to eat breakfast, she figured Aoshi would be meditating so she boiled some tea and made some food. She quickly ate and finished just as the kettle started to whistle. She poured some tea and walked out to the little pond were Aoshi liked to meditate. She only poured one cup today because she had to run to town and buy some tofu and other necessities. She slowly walked up to Aoshi waiting for him to acknowledge she was there so she wouldn't disturb him.

 "Misao" he said.

 " Aoshi I brought you some tea but I wont be jointing you today; I have to go to town" Misao said. Aoshi just nodded. She set the tea down and walked back to their little "house" it looked more like a small dojo split up into 3 rooms, no 3 very small boxes. She grabbed some money and her Kauai (little dagger thingies I don't know how to spell it) just in case some one came up to her she wasn't in the mood for, particularly one of Shishios followers. Misao was in a particularly good mood today so she happily skipped around the shack.. Erm house and gathered her things. Right before she walked onto the path out of her secluded little meadow in which she practiced she stopped and turned around. She grabbed one of her Kauai and with a devious smile threw it with all her might towards Aoshi's head. The little dagger was flying through the air with deadly precision toward her master's temple even though she was 1/8th of a mile away from him (one football field I think). Almost in slow motion he reached up and caught the dagger in between his index and his middle finger. She pouted for about a second she didn't want to hurt him she just expected a little more reaction. Wait a second no she didn't if he did she would surely go into a coma out of shock.

 "Hey Aoshi do you need anything" She shouted. He just shook his head 'no', luckily she has keen eyesight cuz' she could barely even see it. 

"Ok ill be back by dinner and this time don't forget to eat lunch you knuckle head" she said, oh how she wished they had neighbors right then that would have surely got something out of him if they did. But they didn't cuz they were now where near a town and so she had to walk like 3 miles to the nearest shop. Though they did live next to a small creek and in a meadow so it was always so pretty. She started down the hill to the town when she tripped over a pebble. 'What a time to be clumsy huh? Good thing we don't have neighbors' she thought. As she rolled down the hill her ninja skills kicked in and about 20 feet from were she tripped she stopped on a dime. She striated herself out and began to walk again and she swore she hears Aoshi snicker behind her but she stayed looking forward and pretended she didn't hear that.

 Kaoru's house

Kaoru woke up and smelled breakfast. She slowly got up out of her futon and got dressed and put her hair in a high ponytail and put on some make-up. She looked back at her futon with desire just to plop down on it and sleep until she forgot Misao was gone but once her nose was delighted with the smell of Kenshins cooking again she jumped back to her senses and thought 'Misao is happy shell be back she misses me to and she wouldn't want me to be so sad ok Kaoru wipe off that mask you've been wearing and suck it up she's gone having fun and wants you to do the same' Kaoru was mentally prepping herself to stop pretending to be happy and just, be happy she can have a fun summer with sano Migume and kenshin with out Mr. Icicle and Mrs. Sunshine (Aoshi and Misao). She succeeded in making herself feel better. She walked into the kitchen to see kenshin setting the table, smiling as usual, and sano and Migume snuggled up on the couch. Her life was perfect. She had a boyfriend making food for her in the kitchen, a hell of a lot better than her cooking, Her two best friend, at the moment, were snuggling on her couch, her parents were out, well her guardian was out, and she just woke up for the first time in weeks nightmare-free. She has had nightmares of The Black Fox terrorizing the town and messing with Misaos body (like smoking and drinking) and it always ended with her killing Kaoru so she could marry kenshin by force because Aoshi never talked to her and didn't seem to like her. Kaoru wasn't scared by these dreams they were, they were, well her mind sure was detailed and creative. But she knew this couldn't happen because Misao was good at keeping BF inside and When Kaoru saw Aoshi look at Misao on the hill watching the sunset she knew he cared deeply about her. But, she couldn't help feeling that something weird was going to happen. 

"Kenshin, good morning" Kaoru said.

"Good morning Kaoru. Did you sleep well? Kenshin asked hoping she didn't have that nightmare again it was creepy it made him look at Misao in a different light.

"Actually yes I did sleep well" She said happy that she didn't have nightmares anymore. 'That was close I hope he doesn't say anything about my dreams cuz if sano and Migume found out there would be no end to the embarrassment and torture' she thought. They all sat down to eat. They all sat in silence except the noises of sano eating rapidly. "Kenshin, Migume, Sano I'm going to the market today do any of you need anything?" kaoru asked.

"No" Sano piped up through mouthfuls. They all nodded.

"Ok well ill be off then, good bye," Kaoru said. She walked out of the dojo door and looked to the mountains. She saw a pretty meadow on one of them she wished she could see the town from there I would look so pretty. She walked down the trail towards the town and stumbled a bit but regained her balance before she fell. Both girls are walking to the same town and at the same moment trip just one falls and the other catches her.

In the town

Misao walks around shopping and talking to people she knows when she thinks she sees a stranger that looks like Kaoru 'Nah couldn't have been her what are the odds' Misao thought. 

Kaoru walked through the town talking to people who she hasn't seen in about week and shopping when a stranger caught her eye 'nah that couldn't have been Misao what are the odds' Kaoru thought. She turned around just as the stranger did and she looked at her.

"AHH!! Misao"

"AHH!! Kaoru"

Both of them screamed at the same time. They each hugged each other and laughed. 

"I was lucky to get away from kenshin, he wont let me go anywhere with out him there to protect me" kaoru said. 

"Yea I know Aoshi wont let me go anywhere I have to train, train, train, cook, train, and clean" Misao said. They laughed and hugged once more. Both girls talked for a little while then walked to a restaurant to eat. They talked for a little while and finally had to split it was getting late. Misao ran up the hill she was in a really good mood despite the creepy dreams kaoru had of her she was ecstatic. 

"Bye Kaoru, see you later" Misao waved good-bye as kaoru did the same and walked home happily. She bounced up the hill but her smile soon turned to a frown when she reached her hut, house thing. Aoshi was standing on the porch waiting for her, maybe it was just because the sun was almost set but she thought she saw a hint of worry in his cool ice blue eyes. 

"Aoshi, I'm so sorry I said id be home by dinner but I wasn't I met Kaoru at the market can you please forgive me??" she said. Aoshi just looked at her, emotionless as always.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

 "Yes why" she said a little confused. She walked into the kitchen motioning for him to follow her so he could answer her question. She started putting groceries away. They stood in the small kitchen/living room/guestroom for a while in silence the only noise was the whistle of the wind and the noise of Misao putting away groceries. Once she was finished he spoke.

"Misao you do remember that Enishi is coming for a while, don't you?" Aoshi said. That was the most he has said to her all day once he said "Enishi" Misao froze she completely forgot, well now she knows. She just kind of stood there with the deer-in-the-head-lights look. Then she snapped out of her little trance.

"Yes of course I remembered.., tell me again when he is coming?" she asked trying not to seem like she had no idea what he was talking about. Of course he saw right through her act but he was getting used to this so he let her slide, so long as she knows now.

"He is coming sometime tomorrow, practice starts early tomorrow to make up for the lost time" Aoshi said as he walked out of the room. 'Great, just great now I have to practice my ass off tomorrow cuz I didn't today and some guy named Enishi is coming, lovely just lovely' Misao thought as she searched for the spare futon so she wouldn't have to look later. Misao reluctantly went to bed early so she could get in a lot of practice before Enishi came. She was mumbling in her sleep, something about a stupid Aoshi making her practice extra because she was visiting Kaoru and now she has some loser that she doesn't even know coming to live with them.

Misao woke up the next morning bright and early.

"Why dose it have to be so bright when it is so early" Misao said sleepily walking around the cozy little shack/house. 'Aoshi isn't up, man it must be really early' she thought while looking out the window hoping to see his meditating form sitting on the grass. She stepped into his room quietly. Her eyes wandered only to find that he was actually sleeping peacefully on his futon. 'Ill let him sleep I think ill make breakfast for us then ill set up that fool Enishis futon and maybe clean the house, wow I must be sick' she thought. She groggily got dressed and started on breakfast. She ate a little and set the rest out for Aoshi when he woke up. She dragged the spare futon out into the guest room portion of the kitchen/living room/guest room. She set up the bed and got to work on cleaning this pigsty of a house. She cleaned every room but hers, she was waiting to clean that last because it was so messy. She cleaned the whole house but her room it was spotless. Now, for her room. She was so busy cleaning her room she didn't notice Aoshi get up. He walked into her room and got an eye-full. He saw Misao with headphones on and was wearing blue swishy pants with a stripe down the side and a black sports bra. She had her butt in the air practically in his face and was swaying back and fourth she was digging through her clothes, it almost seemed like she was trying to find the floor. Then she found something she sat down slowly and took off her headphones staring at the thing. Aoshi couldn't see what it was and was about to move but then remembered that she could hear him, if he moved she would know. Then he heard a deer run through the flowers outside her window she didn't even flinch to see if it was an intruder she didn't even move to see if it was Enishi. Aoshi began to think she wouldn't even know he was there if her walked up to her head-on and pulled her braid right off her head. So, because he knew she would acknowledge him he moved over ever so slightly so he could see what she had. He saw a picture frame with two pictures in it, one was of all her friends and her back at home at the beach, and the other was of her and her family sitting together at the table eating and having fun. She was smiling; she was looking at her family and friends, whom she selflessly left for the summer to train with him up in the mountains, and was smiling despite the biting pain in her heart. She burned to be with them laughing and hanging out but instead she toughed it out up her for a month. At that moment her felt an extreme weight put upon his heart. He felt terrible for pulling her away from them, but then why did she come? And an even better question, why did she stay?


	2. Enishi Arrives

Chapter: 2

Enishi Arrives

'I miss them so much I can't believe I just got up and left them, they must hate me, or at the very least miss me' Misao thought. 'I'm sure they are having fun and in a week Aoshi said we could go visit them its only a short walk away but I've been so busy I hardly had time to get food yesterday, let alone visit Kaoru. Aoshi about had a stroke ' Misao thought. She slowly set the picture down on her dresser and stood there for a minuet staring at the picture like it was about to disappear and she would never see her friends and family again, but luckily it didn't. 

'She really misses them, maybe I should schedule the trip to see them a little sooner' Aoshi thought. He slowly walked out of the room trying not to attract attention.

'What was that' Misao thought. She had heard a noise and quickly turned around Kauai in hand ready to strike who ever intruded on her moment of peace. 

"Aoshi what are you doing in here, and why aren't you dressed?" Misao question the man in his pajamas. 

"I should ask you the same thing" Aoshi said looking at her bare stomach and not daring to let his eyes wander any higher, or lower for that matter. Misao blushed and lowered her arm with the kunai in it but still holding tightly to her prized weapon.

"I set breakfast out for you if you would like some and ill make a fresh pot of tea once I finish up here" Misao said turning around and returning the head phones back to her head and putting away her clothes. Aoshi left the room shaking his head.

About a half an hour later Misao had finished her room. "Hmm I forgot the carpet was blue" she said as she walked out f her room into the kitchen and over to the sink. She filled up a pot and began to boil the water. She noticed that Aoshi had eaten put everything away and cleaned the dishes. Soon the whistle blew and Misao poured some tea. She walked around to the back trying to see if Aoshi had been Meditating. 'No he's not there, wait we were supposed to train he should be in the dojo ill get dressed to fight, hell I can fight in this ill just go and start practicing' Misao thought. She walked into the dojo and set the tea down. She began to throw her knives at a target hitting the bulls eye every time. She stepped further away and threw them, still she hit the target she was up against the wall and still hit them perfectly. 'Now, this is no fun' she ran up to a dummy and hit it several times on the head and kicked it. 'This is boring, no retaliation. I need a live target' Misao thought. She walked out into the meadow and looked around, no one. 

"Where is everyone?" Misao yelled getting frustrated.

"Well, I am here to see Aoshi Shinomori but you seem desperate" Enishi said. Misao turned around quickly to see a man with aqua eyes (I cant remember the color) and silver/white hair.

"Oh hello, who are you?" Misao asked

"I am Enishi, Aoshi invited me to train with you for 2 days while he is out" Enishi said.

"Enishi, do you know were he went? And why didn't he tell me he was leaving?" Misao asked

"I'm not sure, all I know is he will only be gone for 2 days and im supposed to train with you" Enishi said.

"Ok well let's start once I help you put your stuff away," She said. She grabbed his stuff and ran as fast as she could to his room set his stuff down ran back to him and stood in a fighting stance. "Ok bring it on," Misao said. He pulled out a sword from the case on his back. He threw another at her and told her they would fight with swords, She easily caught it and began. The ran towards each other, Misao slashed back and fourth as fast as she could. Enishi did the same but it was to no prevail. Finally out of all the cling and clang of metal against metal there rang the sound of a soft whimper once the metal hit skin. 

"Ouch, hey swords are really sharp" Misao said jokingly.

"Yes, get used to it" Enishi said. Again they came after each other each dishing out their own attacks and moves. Neither was getting further than a few scratches and cuts. Finally Enishi hit her in a spot that was peculiar, he sliced the skin right above her mouth. The metallic, crimson, red liquid slowly flowed out of her cut and seeped into her mouth. She hesitated on wiping it off but got a better idea a more vicious idea, she would just lick her lips and that might freak him out. She slowly licked her lips and they began again.

"You know that isn't exactly sanitary," Enishi said slightly wincing at her actions. He didn't really like the taste of blood he found the taste to coppery.

"I know, I mean, I mean it didn't taste to good but I was trying to intimidate you" Misao said with an almost evil glint in her eyes.

"Well, you made me cringe but im not intimidated by a small weasel like you" Enishi said. That just got Misao even madder, she flew at him hitting him as hard as she could. She got sick of the sword and threw hers to the side she began to punch and kick him, he was able to block a few but it is kind of difficult when you only have a few seconds. She hit him as hard as she could in the stomach.

"I am not a weasel, I am the black fox" Misao said. She put her hand to her mouth. "No, no im not I am Misao not the Black Fox" She began mentally beating herself. But not only did she just slip her deepest darkest secret out to a complete and total stranger but something was missing, something big. She couldn't put her finger on it, what was it. That's it her crave, the crave she has been having since 8th grade. One day in 8th grade she got a strange craving one she couldn't put her finger on, she tried everything to extinguish the strange craving but nothing worked. This wicked crave has been with her since. But, now it was gone and she didn't know what it was. God damn it now that was going to bug her! 'Blood, you fool, blood is your craving. Dumb ass! I am not a dumb ass!' Misao was so busy mentally fighting with black fox she didn't even notice Enishi started to speak again.

"Misao, Misao are you even listening?" Enishi asked.

"What? Can you repeat that?" Misao said still a little distant.

"Yes. Misao we have a lot of work to do on your temper and your (ewe) disgusting habits. Also you need to work on your listening skills" Enishi said distastefully. 

"And you need to work on your people skills, and find a new way of getting peoples attention besides repeating their name over and over" Misao said cruelly She rolled her eyes and walked off to drink some tea which had just cooled to her liking. She had to think of her little craving problem. She sat down and sipped her tea quietly.

"Enishi would you like to stay in the guest room or Aoshi's room while he's away?" Misao asked. Enishi walked up behind her and poured himself some tea and sipped it calmly despite the cuts and scratches that were bleeding freely.

"I think I should sleep in the guest room, it's only proper," Enishi said.

"What ever you wish, you are the guest," Misao said trying as hard as she could to be polite. She stood up and walked into her room to think in private and bandage her wounds and get ready to fight again. She just realized she was covered in her blood as well as his. The cuts may have been little but there was many and they were kind of deep. She stepped into her room and instantaneously sensed another ki. She looked over her room and decided it was only a stupid animal running past her window (sorry for the animal lovers she's not in a good mood she doesn't really like Enishi right now she thinks he's too cocky). She bandaged herself up and undressed. She had covered herself up for the most part, for the last month just incase Aoshi thought it would be nice to catch a glimpse of her. She was glad she did this when one of her faithful followers entered her room through the window, again, with out knocking. There she was half naked the only thing covering her up were some bandages and she was about to slip into a fighting gi. "

"Hikio get in the closet or something wait till im done changing and don't be to loud a stranger is in the house and he doesn't know about my "job"" Misao said. The man quickly ran into the closet in a blink of an eye he was beat red, as well as Misao. She hurriedly dressed and asked him to come out.

"Ok spill it, what is it now, Enishi is here and I don't want him thinking I talk to myself, or something stupid like that" Misao said hurriedly.

"Yes Miss, I just would like to tell you that with out you and Mr. Shinomori the office is a mess, the secretary has quit, no one has anything to do and because of it no one is getting paid, this business is dirty you need to assign us to do something, Miss, please." Hikio said. He was almost begging. 

"Ok, ok you, you can steal, um find me a black diamond then get someone else to turn it in for money, pay every one and um send out a search party for a man named Houji, if you find him tell me, keep him at the head quarters for further instructions" Misao said quite dignified if I say so myself. 

"Yes Miss" Hikio said. He ran back to tell everyone the good news.  

'Ok, The business is failing horribly, Hikio just saw me half naked, Enishi and I are to fight again in like two seconds, and Aoshi is gone some where over the rainbow, things are going great' Misao thought. 

"Lovely" she whispered. She stood up and began to bandage the wounds she forgot to wrap up, and that brought back the memory of her strange crave.

'For sure my crave is blood, it must be because why would it go away when I tasted blood?' She thought. Her mind was racing now. She whipped away the dry blood above her lip. 'Am I a vampire?' She thought.


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

Um yea a reviewer is confused with Misaos "job" and the Black Fox. Well Aya Kimura The Black Fox is a Black Bat (which I think the title sucks im thinking about changing it) this is a sequel. so if you go back and read Black Fox then everything will explain its self. Black fox is only 9 chapters and I can understand if you don't want to read Black Fox. I just get bored so that's why I right. I actually only have 9 reviews on Black Fox and so now im afraid that people will read this ask questions because they didn't read Black Fox and I think that no one will go back and read Black Fox, it would be nice thought. Ok well I hope this clears up some issues you have. 


	4. Vampiress

Chapter: 3

Vampiress

Knock, knock, knock. Enishi knocked on her door for the third time

'I don't want to walk in there if she wants to be alone but she could be hurt if she doesn't open up' Enishi thought. He slowly slid open the door embracing himself for a slap if she was ok and wanted to be alone. Surprisingly he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked around the door to see Misao sitting on the floor wrapping her wrists with a cloth deep in thought.

"Misao, Are you ok?" Enishi asked.

"Huh? Enishi what are you doing in here? Um yea im ok I was just …. Thinking" Misao, said. She seemed a little distant, she was still thinking of the impossible explanation to her blood thirst.

"If your sure your ok then ill go make us some lunch and we can put off fighting for half an hour or so. OK?" Enishi asked.

"Yea that sounds nice, thanks," Misao said. Enishi walked out but not with out looking at her one more time. 

'I hope she's alright she seems different almost distant, no she's not just distant she's on planet Pluto, but she dose look kind of cute when she's so spacey' Enishi thought.

'Enishi isn't that bad I guess' Misao thought. Misao decided she would send Kaoru an email and look up vampires on the net (futuristic I know but bare with me). She researched vampires on the net for a little while, until the smell of rice balls filled her nostrils. She followed the smell into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Thank you Enishi, it was very kind of you to cook for me," she said.

"Oh it was nothing how could I resist making food for a beautiful woman like you" Enishi said. (Now I have twisted his character into a flirt).

"Really you didn't have to" Misao said. She was feeling better because she found out that not all vampires are blood vampires so it wont be as easy to find some one to talk to, but she was happy that she doesn't have to be dead, and she doesn't have to drink blood, she just has to live with the crave, and she's not alone there are people like her out there, and maybe closer than she thinks. They began to eat chatting idly here and there. Once they had finished she grabbed the dishes and cleaned them. She walked back to her room to research a little more maybe even find some one. That lasted a hole5 minutes because her friend Soujiro decided to drop by today. He walked into her room and saw what web site she was on.

"Misao you know that kind of stuff will rot your brain don't you?" Soujiro said. Misao quickly clicked off of the website and turned around.

"Soujiro, do you not know how to KNOCK! Besides don't you believe in Vampires?" Misao said.

"No, not really, I think that's a lode of crap" Soujiro said. Misao fell over.

'Well he's not a vampire, he doesn't believe, and I don't think I can convince him I don't even know how to eject my "fangs" yet, how would I prove it to him, oh well ill just get Aoshi to believe me' Misao thought.

"I was just messing around I don't believe in them either, its just a fun concept" Misao said.

"Yea, sure, I just stopped by to see how your "business" is going, and if you are alright, Aoshi stopped by my house and told me to check up on you" Soujiro said.

"Great so he doesn't trust me! Oh and by the way did he happen to tell you were he was going?" Misao asked.

"No, and No, so how are you? Doing ok, I see you can't be alone. You always have to have company, what's his name this time" Soujiro asked.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I can be alone, Aoshi sent him to make me practice with, kind of like leaving a chew toy for your dog, yes Aoshi doesn't trust me alone. And im doing fine" Misao said.

"Is there something wrong Misao, you seem Different" Soujiro said.

"Soujiro you wouldn't understand, I think, I need to figure this out on my own" Misao said.

"Are you sure, why don't you try me?" Soujiro said.

"Ill tell you half of what's bothering me, the easy half but I need to figure out my other problem all by myself" Misao said.

"Ok, shoot" Soujiro said.

"Well ever since Aoshi and I kissed for the first time he hasn't made a move so I don't know if he still likes me and he's been so hard on me lately and now he leaves me with some guy named Enishi, and to top it all off he asks you, who seems to like me more than him, to come and see if I was doing ok!!" Misao said.

"Misao calm down he loves you and he obviously cares enough to make sure you are ok when he is gone" Soujiro said.

"I don't know any more Soujiro, I just don't know, I don't think I can wait for him to prove that he loves me anymore" Misao said. Soujiro was shocked; Misao wasn't going to wait for Aoshi anymore.

'Misao not waiting for Aoshi? What is the world coming to, the world might just collapse underneath me, this is unbelievable' Soujiro thought. He needed to sit down; he walked over to her bed and took a seat. 

"Misao are you sure your making the right choice I mean, Aoshi has meant everything to you since him and kenshin moved here, you should really think this out more." Soujiro said. Misao just sat there thinking. She didn't know what to do.

"Soujiro I think I need a walk, will you go with me? Aoshi will never know maybe we can visit everyone or at least Kaoru, I need to talk to her" Misao said. 

"Um sure if you want to, but I think you should tell Enishi I mean aren't you two supposed to train?" Soujiro asked.

"Damn I forgot, im sure our combat can wait a few hours," Misao said. She slowly skipped out the door happy as can be. It felt so good to be with her old friend, he always knew what to say. They walked into the kitchen and didn't see Enishi so the walked into the guest room and knocked on his door. He allowed them to come in and they told him were they were heading.

"Listen Enishi I need to hang with soujiro and Kaoru and Kenshin for a little while, look after the dojo and you can train by yourself if you want. Bye" Misao said walking out of the doorway. Misao was so happy she was practically floating.

"Soujiro I feel ten times better thanks for taking me away from that hell hole" Misao said.

"No problem, well your spirits have sure lifted" Soujiro said still smiling. Soujiro was happy himself because his summer wasn't going to well either, he was working all the time (I don't know what job to give him so you make one up) he never had time to spend with friends luckily Aoshi told him to watch out for Misao or he'd still be at work, suffering. They soon reached Kaorus house and knocked on the door.

"Kaoru! Its me, Misao and soujiro!" Misao screamed. It seemed every second she was getting happier and happier. The door opened and Kaoru appeared, she looked like a truck had just hit her. But he gloomy face soon reveled a ray of sunshine; she just couldn't help but smile like the world was to end right then and there.

"Misao how are you?! Long time no see! Come in, come in!" Kaoru said. Misao slowly landed on the ground (metaphorically speaking) and quickly asked what was on her and soujiro mind as they walked into her dojo.

"Kaoru what happened to you look, well honestly you look horrible!" Misao said.

"Long story short, I had to watch over Tae last night, sano couldn't and she was sick so I ended up staying up all night with her and this morning I had to practice with yahiko and I forgot that I had picked a fight with some kids the other day for beating a little girl so I had to fight them for a while till kenshin showed up and taught them a thing or two and I was "ordered" to stay in bed, by kenshin of course, I was lucky I could escape him for a minute to answer the door, but you two caught me right when I was going to wash up and bandage my wounds ill be fine tomorrow, all I have to do is take care of  my wounds now and ill look much better. So what brings you two here?" Kaoru said

"Well, if that's the short version of the story I don't want to hear the long version, um well Aoshi went on a trip somewhere over the rainbow and just likes getting me pissed by sending a guy named Enishi to train with me and soujiro was to check up on me, I feel like a little kid. I don't think he trusts me to take care of myself. And I don't think I want to wait for him to make a move, im sick of it. So me and soujiro decided to take a walk to your house, both of our summers have sucked" Misao said. Misao and Kaoru went into her room and soujiro went to find kenshin to talk about things he would understand.

"Kaoru there's something else to." Misao said.

"What is it Misao?" Kaoru said.

"Well you remember when I told you I was the black fox and everything, well the business is going down the drain and I think I might be, please you have to believe me, I think im a Vampire" Misao whispered. Kaoru strained to hear her but because of her injuries she didn't fully comprehend what she said until about 5 minutes later. And at that point she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Kaoru I came here because I though you would understand and listen, you were the only friend, I thought, that wouldn't laugh." Misao said. Kaoru slowly stood up and stopped laughing.

"Misao I was laughing at myself, I was laughing because it took me 5 minutes to even process what you said, I need to bandage my wounds so I don't get worse, excuse me" Kaoru said as she got up and grabbed a few bandages and began wrapping herself up.

"You were right to come to me, I believe you but it is a little farfetched, explain how you stumbled upon thins happening" Kaoru said.

"Well I was sparing with Enishi and he cut me above the lip (she pointed to her cut) and once the blood seeped into my mouth this craving that I have had since 8th grade disappeared and I didn't want to stop the blood flow but against my burn to not wipe it away I did and later I went on the internet and researched vampires and learned a lot of things that could point to me being a vampire" Misao explained.

"Ok well can you prove it to me like with fangs and such" Kaoru said getting a little excited.

"Well I don't know how but I can try" Misao said. She closed her eyes and started to talk to the black fox, looking for guidance.

'Black fox come out! yea what do you want Misao, I was wondering if you knew we were a vampire, well yea I guess in my sub-conscience I did but I didn't fully comprehend until you figured it out, ok well then can you tell me how to eject my fangs?, well lets see close your eyes focused on your craving that is slowly coming back and concentrate on blood and your craving they should pop up but be careful you might hurt some one!, ok thanks!' Misao was asking the black fox how to control her fangs.

"Ok I asked the black fox but if I were you we shouldn't do this until your bandages and all traces of blood are not visible" Misao said.

"Yea your right" Kaoru agreed. They both wrapped Kaoru up and made sure no blood was visible.  
"Ok I'm going to start" Misao warned. She sat there concentrating on her growing crave the more she thought of it the more she felt she wanted blood and the stronger the crave got. Soon she felt two of her teeth growing. They grew a little but not too much. But they did grow enough to give her a toothy grin (two tips of the teeth sticking out when she smiles). She slowly opened her eyes and grinned. She had done it, two pearly whit teeth were sticking out.

"Kaoru the crave is back worse than before I should stop I don't think I can handle it, wait I'm getting the feeling, the one when I first made the black fox, like something is coming over me and I cant stop it. Some thing isn't right it's taking me over.." Misao said. She had sunk to the floor and was now on her knees with her head down.

"Misao, Misao are you al right? Misao!! Kenshin! Help Misao she's, she's I don't know but come quick" Kaoru screamed frantically. Kenshin and soujiro quickly flew into the room. Soujiro knelt down by Misao, took her into his arms and lifted her head so he could see what had happened. What he saw was shocking, Misao eyes were closed all the color in her face was gone and she was smiling, no she was smiling a toothy grin … toothy! Kenshin was at Kaorus side trying to comfort her and get information out of her at the same time.

"Kaoru what happened here?" Soujiro asked.

"Well you wont believe me but Misao told me she thought she was a vampire, then she confronted black fox trying to see if she knew how to eject her fangs, I asked her too, and then she asked me to cover up all the blood just in case and she sat there concentrating on something then she looked at me with a toothy grin and said "Kaoru the crave is back worse than before I should stop I don't think I can handle it, wait I'm getting the feeling, the one when I first made the black fox, like something is coming over me and I cant stop it. Some thing isn't right its taking me over.." as she slowly sunk to the floor and then her head went down I screamed frantically and you two came, that's it" Kaoru said in one breath. By now soujiro had laid Misao out on the floor and was looking her over trying to find a clue. All the sudden her hand moved.

"Guys! She moved! She moved her hand!" soujiro said. All the attention was turned to Misao on the floor. She twitched her foot and she shot open her eyes and sat up. Her eyes they were jet black, well that's not Misao. She looked around the room and all the faces staring at her she quickly, faster than she has ever moved, grabbed Soujiro by the hand laid him down on the floor moved his head for a better view of his neck and opened her mouth slowly but fast enough that it didn't look like she was hesitant descended toward his neck, ready to bite.

A/N: Cliffhangers… I hate em but there fun to right. Well ask me anything right me an email review me anything. Did I mention that this is a sequel?. SEQUEL. Im sorry for the confusion I forgot to right it's a sequel in the summary. Well this was getting to be a pretty boring fic so I decided to liven things up a bit. Go ahead and push the pretty button. Even if you don't like it review and tell me what you hate about it please and thank you!


	5. The Bite

Chapter 4

The Bite

She slowly lowered down to suck the sweet blood of Soujiro's. Once he got over the initial shock he discarded the deer-in-the-headlights-look, and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off of him. She shook her head and her eyes softened and turned blue. Though the fangs still remained pearly white and long. She looked as if she were trying to say something but couldn't because of the grasp he had on her neck, she could barely even breathe. 

"Soujiro I don't think she can breathe, you want to let up a little?" Kaoru said in almost hysteria.

"What? Oh, yea sorry its almost an instinct." soujiro said letting go of her so quickly she lost her balance and fell on top of him. Quickly Misao leaped up into a sitting position, which did happen to be on soujiros stomach. She was breathing hard and fast for she couldn't breath.

'Soujiro just, well he almost, no he wouldn't try to, yes he tried to kill you, no he didn't it was an instinct!' Misao thought.

"Soujiro, did you (breath) try to (breath) well, strangle me?" Misao asked in between breaths.

"No! No I wasn't, I don't know what came over me! But, you shouldn't be the one talking you tried to, this is hard for me to say, you tried to bite ME! Me of all people, im not even the one who is closest to you! I was using self-defense, that's all" Soujiro said. The room went silent for a few minutes till Kenshin spoke up.

"Um can some one please explain what just happened here?" every one seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

"Well I think my DID (it's a mental disease, DID= Distinctive Identity Disorder or a kind of schizophrenia) has just gotten worse and added another personality for me, wasn't that nice of me, and this other side is a vampire which attacked soujiro" Misao said casually.

"Oh" Kenshin said.

"Well this is awkward, listen soujiro im sorry I don't know what my other side is thinking" Misao said.

"I guess you guys cant trust me, im sorry and I understand if you don't want me at your house or anywhere near you for that matter" Misao said.  
"Oh no! Misao we want you with us, really we do but if you feel that your other side is coming and our lives are going to be in danger, please warn us." Kaoru said.

"Oh yes of course, but im sure that the black fox will whip her, I think, into shape" Misao said.

"Misao please close your mouth your teeth, which are abnormally long are blinding me" Soujiro said. Misao whipped her hand up to her mouth and felt her teeth, they were long.

"Oh no my teeth, they are still long does that mean im still a vampire?" Misao asked the air, it seemed to know more about her disorder than anyone in that room. Misao put her head in her hands and concentrated on her teeth, maybe if she concentrated on her teeth again then it the reverse effect would happen maybe they could go back in. Nope that didn't work.

"Guys im getting a craving for blood again, and its coming fast! I wont let myself get out of control, I hope" Misao said. Her eyes started flashing from black to blue and finally one was black and one was blue. The side of her face that had a black eye turned white. The other side had her same complexion but the eye wasn't of Misao but of the Black Fox. Everyone figured she let the black fox out so she could handle the new vampire. (In this scene Misao is moving back and fourth fighting with herself a * will separate the voices)

"Who the hell are you? * I am Fumiki, do you have a problem? * Excuse me! * I want to know if you have a problem? Because if you don't could be so kind as to bring Misao back out here she's more easily manipulated than you. * What? Your going to take over Misao, she isn't as weak as you think she is she can keep me, who has belonged to her for several years now, suppressed for almost every day so far * your just weak * no im not weak, im a blood thirsty assassin, besides I don't think Misao would make up a side of her that wants to take over both of us and EAT her friends * Good job I thought it would take you several more minuets to figure out that I didn't belong in here * excuse me? Then what are you and how did you get in here? * Im a spirit of a vampire and I would have just possessed her when she was 13 but at the time she was just about to make you, I cant fully possess a person with DID just the weaker half, well neither half was weak enough so I formed my own side of Misao and have been, for lack of a better word sleeping for the past 5 or 6 years, that's why her craving has been there but she hasn't developed fangs or sucked blood yet, I just awakened about a day ago. * Oh well we don't want you, take a hike. * No way now that I have her and have been in her body for over a year I have to stay here, besides I almost have her just some people are stubborn! * Im not giving up, how could you be so selfish you take over poor Misao in her time of need, when Aoshi leaves and doesn't trust her to take care of herself, she does have me ya know. * And now she has me I wouldn't mind sucking some assassin blood. * Wait you know about our job. * Of course I was not really sleeping more like patiently waiting, I know everything that has happened to you and poor Misao in the past 5 or 6 years, im not keeping count. * Alright well I suggest we fill Misao in don't you * yes very much so, she deserves to know, uhh gag im sounding nice I think this Misao has grown on me. **** (Both of them = ~) ~ Misao come out!  ~ " Misao appeared, apparently shocked.

"Did you guys hear that? They are exactly alike, and im being possessed, this is too weird" Misao said. They all sat there awestruck. They had nothing to say, they've seen Misao fight with herself before but her other sides fight amongst themselves now that was creepy.

"Misao are you ok?" Soujiro asked.

"No I need to bite some one something anything," Misao said. Everyone looked at her in a weird way.

"Sorry you know I do have a vampires soul in me" Misao said.

"Yea, yea I guess so," Kaoru said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Kenshin asked. Everyone thought about this for a minute.

" Ill go back home, soujiro I would appreciate it if you would walk me home so I don't jump on someone and eat them, and ill try to camp it out for a day or two then Aoshi will come home ill explain everything to him, and we can both come see you guys again and figure out what to do, ok?" Misao asked.

"Ok" every one answered back to her.

"Ok soujiro are you ready to go?" she asked him. 

"Yea lets go" soujiro said.

"Bye" both soujiro and Misao said.

"Bye" kenshin and Kaoru said.

"Oh and sorry for ruining your evening, I know what you two were planning" Misao said with a wink.

"GOOD-BYE MISAO!" kaoru said.

"Good night see you later" Misao chirped. They both began walking out of the dojo. 

"Your not going to like eat me or anything are you?" asked soujiro.

"No look I told you im sorry" Misao said.

"Ok I get it, its ok really im just making sure" soujiro said. By now it had gotten quite dark so they were walking in the dark. They walked in the dark in silence for quite a bit of time. Finally Misao couldn't take her urge to suck blood.

"Soujiro I cant take it I feel like I could die with out it" Misao said.

"Misao you need to calm down take a few breaths, calm down and focus on being yourself" soujiro said.

Misao looked at him as if he had a sign slapped on his shirt saying 'come suck my blood I don't care'

"Misao don't look at me like that" soujiro said. He was getting worried, when Misao was researching vampires on the Internet and he read what she was reading it said that vampires sometimes seduce their victims by any mean necessary to get their blood. That was not good. She wasn't going to come after him was she? Would she? Could she? No, no she wouldn't, she cant, she would never do anything to get him to let his guard down. 

'Ok im safe what was I thinking' soujiro thought. Misao leaned in and came within inches of his neck when she stopped.

"Soujiro help me. Please." Misao said in his ear. Soujiro jumped, he hadn't even sensed her there, was this spirit really dead, and could it make her energy disappear? Misao began to walk faster trying to stay away from soujiro; she didn't want to try to suck his blood. She didn't know how this other personality was controlling her like this, and why wasn't the black fox fixing it? This was all to confusing. Part of her wanted to eat her best friends and part of her wanted nothing to do with anyone else, why did she have to pick these personalities? Her life sucks. And to top it all off Aoshi doesn't trust her and he wont understand this whole vampire thing, and what will Enishi think? Crap. 

"Oh, hey my fangs they have started to shrink. Yes!" Misao screamed.

"Good" Soujiro said. Misao may have been losing her fangs but she still had that crave. She leaned over and opened her mouth ready to bite. Soujiro just kept walking, they were walking up the road up a hill her house, and it was only over the hill. She leaned in and he didn't notice her until he felt the white teeth touch his skin on his neck. She put her mouth on his neck and bit him as if he were an apple. The skin didn't break but it still left a red mark. She grabbed his shoulders and slowly lifted her mouth off of his neck unsatisfied.

"God damn it my fangs didn't come out in time, I didn't get anything" Misao said. He had a look of shock.

"Misao?" Soujiro said.

"Soujiro I'm so sorry really I didn't mean to, you have to understand that I have DID and this other personality took me over, it wasn't me, well it was but, you know what I mean, I, Misao, would never touch you if you didn't want me to." Misao said honestly. Soujiro believed her and by now they were standing outside her room window.

"Look this is really weird and I believe you, but I've got to go I don't want to wake up Enishi, ill see you later, ill drop by some time tomorrow to make sure you don't eat Enishi" soujiro said. Misao laughed.

"Ok ill be here all day training with this air-head and waiting for Aoshi to show up, that little pompous jer"

"Misao your home, and underneath your window with a boy I don't know, this doesn't look good, Aoshi will be happy to know he didn't invite me here for no reason. I didn't think you would be the kind of girl who would kiss another guy behind his back." Enishi said.

"Enishi, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing up this late, its nearly (looking at her watch) 12:30" Misao said.

"I should ask you the same thing." Enishi said.

"Well I have had a very weird day and I feel that I cant be trusted walking home by myself, I needed an escort, and I don't know what your talking about, kissing another guy?" Misao said.

"I saw you go after his neck" Enishi said. Misao looked to soujiro who seemed to be oblivious.

"Enishi can we talk about this later, Soujiro im sorry for this dumb Asses actions, please forgive him" Misao said.

"Oh that's quite all right, he was right you did go after my neck" Soujiro said. He said this just to irritate Misao. She seemed very miffed. Yes his little plan to keep her on her toes was working splendidly.

"Soujiro" Misao whispered in agony.

"Yes Misao" Soujiro said.

"SHUT UP! Everything that has come out of your mouth in the past 2 minutes has been crap, I was not all over you and even if you wanted me to I wouldn't! Oh you are so difficult sometimes and Enishi, you have been cocky and self absorbed since the day you arrived at my dojo. You ungrateful little worm, and if you tell Aoshi that I was supposedly "all over" Soujiro, which I wasn't, ill kill you then bring you back from the dead and KILL YOU AGAIN! Mmmm ok well I got that out of my system, I am quite exhausted I will retire to my sleeping quarters now, good night boys" Misao said. She left both guys speechless as she climbed into her window. A few minutes passed and both guys stood there speechless, mouths ajar, and staring at each other. Slowly soujiro closed his mouth but still couldn't say a thing, he was to surprise she blew up in his face like that. They both heard a noise coming from the front of the house; they looked in that direction and saw a half naked Misao walking out to the bathhouse.

"Um guys shouldn't you be like gone by now, oh um stop looking at me get away shoo!" Misao said in a towel.

"Oh um yes I guess I should be going home now, see you later Misao" Soujiro said. He walked out of her dojo.

She finished her shower and walked to her room and got ready for bed. She braided her hair and sat at her window and looked at the moon for a minute or two. She then decided to go to bed. She quickly fell asleep, even though that wasn't the best idea.

A/N: Ok so that wasn't the best chapter I promise it will get much better, Misao doesn't think she can ever go to sleep again so it's a sleep deprived Misao and she drinks lots of coffee and pop so she is a hyper sleep deprived Misao when Aoshi gets back. Review, please and thank you.


	6. sleep biting

Chapter 5

Sleep biting

Hmm falling asleep when half possessed by an evil vampire that's almost like sleeping while driving, extremely dangerous. You hit some one else and you total your car but some times you can walk out alright but the person you hit can end up becoming a vegetable (or a fruit, ok I know its not a laughing matter I was in a crash once, not a sleeping one but in one and it wasn't fun but I had to). Well this is how it happened:

Misao went to bed that night not even remembering the night she just had, well actually not choosing to remember that night. So she fell fast asleep, once in a deep sleep like the kind that if a semi-truck bursts through your house, you still wouldn't wake up. Her vampire side decided to take a test drive of Misaos body. She got up and opened her pitch black eyes, looked around and got up. She walked around the house, she stopped for a second and closed her eyes and ejected her fangs.

"That feels better," She said in a whisper. She walked around her house looking for her victim. She was about to give up on finding that annoying man and go find a towns person when she heard a snore coming from a room she hadn't checked. She slowly opened the door and saw him. She smiled deviously and licked her lips. This was going to be yummy.

"Ahh fresh blood, oh I can't wait im tingling from excitement," Fumiki said evilly. She slowly tip toed into his room and kneeled down next to his bed. She smiled in spite of herself, now that Misao yelled at him she would be in deep doo-doo if he woke up to her "all over" his neck. And Misao would be miserable to know she bit him if he didn't wake up. Oh this would be perfect revenge for her having to put up with all those thoughts of Aoshi * shutter * I do love his cold evil personality but she thinks about him too much. Oh back to the subject at hand. She leaned down and opened her mouth. She put her teeth on his neck and felt him stir.

"Enishi it's just your wife don't be worried im just going to give you a neck massage," Fumiki said. A small white lie won't hurt anyone, but Misao. She put her mouth back on his neck and started to bite but not hard enough to break skin, yet. She wanted to savor this moment. She bit a little harder but once he twitched a little she backed off. She then bit down and penetrated the skin. She slowly sucked the sweet blood from his neck but didn't break the main vessel in his neck. She knew this bit wouldn't kill him but would give her enough blood so she didn't die off or become weak like the Black Fox, weak little shrimp. She sucked the last bit of blood in that vessel. Oh that tasted good. Ahh *tingle, tingle* that feels much better. Now that her crave has settled down she can leave Misao to sleep tonight. Mean while Misao thinks this is all a dream. Fumiki thought she could just lay down right then and there, Misao could deal with this when they got up. So just to make it more difficult for Misao she laid down right next to him pulled his covers over them both and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Misao woke up within an hour of Fumikis little adventure. She pictured it as a nightmare. She woke up sweating and breathing hard.  She noticed there was a lump in her bed, quite the big lump. She lifted the covers and saw a head, no. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, Enishi what are you doing in my room, in my bed, next to me, under my covers!" Misao shrieked. Enishi woke immediately sacred to death. He was as white as a ghost.

"Misao what are you talking about" He turned around to find her right there next to him.

"Oh, why are you in my room?" Enishi asked her. Misao just got even more freaked out.

"That's not my desk, that's not my chair either, wait Im not in my room, and how did I get in HERE!" Misao yelled.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Enishi said sleepily. Misao thought about this for a second. Inside her head a mini size Fumiki was laughing her butt off. A mini Fumiki voice said to herself "poor stupid Misao she doesn't even know what hit her" but as she said that the black fox clogged her over the head with a mallet to shut her up. So a mini black fox opened the door in Misao brain that said 'conscience' and screamed on the top of her lungs   
"Fumiki did it" all the sudden it clicked to Misao. She gasped and quickly looked at Enishis neck for a bit mark, he was still alive so she didn't get too much out of him. And her crave was gone for now, of course why didn't this all come together before? She didn't see it, were was it?

'Were is this mark, oh it must be on the other side, Duh!' Misao thought. She sat up grabbed his head and turned it; she could make out a little mark but had to see it better.

"Enishi move your head I need to see the other side of your neck" Misao commanded. He obediently turned his body so she could see. There it was plain as day two slits in his neck just deep enough so a little puddle of blood was oozing out. Misao cringed then licked her lips then mentally slapped her self, but once she licked her lips again she slapped her self for real.

"Misao is there something wrong I mean first you tell me to move then you wince then lick your lips two times then slap yourself. Is there something you want to tell me?" Enishi said.

"Well there is something I SHOULD tell you but, no, I don't want to." Misao stated. Enishi just stared at her in disbelief. 

'This cant be the girl Aoshi is so deeply in love with' Enishi thought. Misao got up and walked to the cabinet in the hallway near his room and got a Band-Aid, and a wet washcloth. She told him to sit still this could sting a little. She gently applied the cloth that was wet with water and rubbing alcohol. He cringed and winced at the first touch of the cloth.

"Is it ok if I continue, or do you want to suck your thumb in the corner and cry for your mother" Misao said, she was getting to know this fool and could talk to him freely now, but still didn't trust him with her secret.

"No continue" Enishi said. She whipped away the blood and cleaned the wound, and whipped the cloth across it once more just to see him wince from pain; men are such wimps (no offence). She discarded the rag stained with blood and whipped out the band-aid. She opened it up and laughed at its ridiculous appearance. The band-aid happened to have bugs bunny and daffy duck on it. It was quite the funny site, a 20 year old guy with a bugs bunny band-aid on his neck. She carefully examined the vein were her counterpart precisely struck. She then looked it up in a book she had handy and found that this vein was small but large enough to satisfy a vampire apparently. He could live with the amount of blood he had left and she was surprised he didn't faint of blood loss. And judging by the size of the stain on his pillow he lost a little blood about an hour ago and he must have moved which caused the wound to reopen and bleed when she saw it.

"Good Fumiki only got some of your blood" Misao said. Gasp.

"I mean um well its late you know me Imagining things, so how did you cut yourself?" Misao asked. She was clearly lying but maybe he would be to stupid to notice. "Misao tell me what's going on right now or I am going to tell Aoshi about you and souji" Enishi started.

"OK enough don't even mention his name I don't want to even think about him right now. Ok if you must pry into my business I well tell you. You know I have DID right? (Nod from Enishi) well when I originally made Black Fox, for personal reason which you will never find out, a Vampiress tried to posses me to suck blood for her but she happened to do this at the exact moment I made Black Fox so she became another side of me, with out me knowing. (Nod from Enishi) So since I made them when I was 13 she has been patiently waiting till she could emerge from me and take me over, she was waiting till I got to weak to stop her, but I hadn't gotten to weak until Aoshi left and didn't trust me and I had an emotional break down. She took that as a sign to wake up. So she emerged about a day ago, well (looking at watch) technically 2 days ago hoping to take me over but I wasn't as weak as she planed and I had help from the Black Fox (nod from Enishi). So she has made my craving for blood so great I cant help it I snapped. So when I visited Kaoru I told her of this whole thing and I concentrated on trying to eject my fangs and once I did that I almost sucked soujiros blood but by instinct her lifted me up off him and blah blah blah. So when you saw me supposedly "all over" soujiros neck that was went I bit him but my fangs weren't ejected so I didn't get blood. (Nod from Enishi) And from what the Black Fox has told me Fumiki, which is her name, took over my body while I was asleep and came in here sucked some of your blood, just enough so we wouldn't die from blood thirst, and apparently just to tick me off laid down with you and told you I was your wife giving you a back rub. AND IT WORKED GOD DAMN IT, IT WORKED! DO YOU HEAR ME FUMIKI!" Misao said. Enishi just sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 

"And your not telling Aoshi, if any one is its me!" Misao said.

"OK" Enishi said. He was still shocked that his friend girlfriend was a vampire and she sucked some of his blood and then came back to take care of him, and to top it all off another side of her told him she was his wife giving him a back rub just to annoy the other half. This was unbelievable. Well at least he could go home and forget this whole incident in a day or two. Misao sat there thinking.

"Enishi, I don't think I can go to bed, she might try to suck all your blood so you can be a vampire to so you can pester and bug me forever." Misao said. Then she realized what she had said.

"Enishi im sorry I didn't mean it like that, oh hell never mind look im going in my room and im going to lock my door and lock it you lock your door to so she cant get in with out making noise ok?" Misao said getting up.

"OK try and get some sleep Aoshi should be back some time tomorrow," Enishi said. Wow it has already been an hour. Misao walked into her room and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next day Misao woke up at 5:00 in the morning. She didn't get much sleep but that didn't bother her. She made herself some coffee and poured a glass. She added cream and milk and drank it slowly. She enjoyed the hot liquid flowing down her throat. It soothed her to drink her coffee and start to feel the energy fill her body. She also liked being alone drinking her coffee. Especially when for all she knows she could have drank the whole towns blood last night without even knowing, but she didn't or she would have had a nightmare again. She finished up her coffee and dressed in her ninja suit. She walked into the gym and started to train. She threw her kunai at the wall dozens of times. She hit the target roughly 46 out of 48 times. She could judge her feelings by her accuracy. If she hit the target every time she felt pretty damn good. If she hit all but one a minor event was getting her miffed.  All but two a minor event was really bugging her three missing a minor event was really ruffling her feathers, and so on and so fourth.  So she could tell she still felt a little weird about this whole vampire thing and she felt bad for being so unkind to soujiro.  And of course the more she thought about it the more it got under her skin. So in turn the more times she missed her target until she didn't hit it at all. That wasn't good. She took a little break and breathed a sigh of relief to know that the black fox (mini version) had woken up and gave her the full report that Fumiki had been fast asleep all night. Misao went back to throwing and hit the target 47 out of 48 times, Better much better. She practiced so much she was drenched in sweat by the time Enishi awoke. She was breathing fast and hard walking through the house. She grabbed a damp towel and whipped off her face. She had many strands of hair loose from her braid.

"Been working out?" Enishi asked, well that was a dumb question.

"Yes" Misao said.

"And you do remember what I said last night it wasn't just a dream was it?" Misao asked. Enishi just pointed to the band-aid and nodded. They trained and rested and trained some more. They basically did that all day long. Misao had drunk enough blood last night to satisfy her vampire side for quite some time. So for the first time in 5 years she was able to fight with out a stupid craving. So this made her happy plus she remembered that Aoshi was to come home soon but just as she got happy she remembered that soujiro said he would stop by, now she had to deal with him.

Later that day soujiro did stop by.

"Misao, did you tell him, or is he still clueless?" soujiro asked.

"Well, he is clueless but not on the vampire matter" Misao said. Enishi pretended to look hurt but Misao just laughed.

"Soujiro I am truly and deeply sorry for the things I said and did last night. Will you please forgive me?" Misao asked.

"Yes of course I cant stay mad at you. " soujiro said.

"Aww the cute little couple is back together now kiss and make up" Enishi said. Both soujiro and Misao gave him the glare of death. He backed off but soujiro and Misao weren't done with him yet (they were going to attack him like dogs on a chew toy).

"So Enishi why do you have an embarrassing bugs bunny and daffy duck band-aid on your neck?" soujiro asked.

"Oh I can explain that one, Fumiki thought she should get rid of him by sucking his blood but decided to spare his meaningless little life and only suck a little blood and once I applied a little rubbing alcohol he winced in pain, poor little Enishi" Misao joked. They could hardly contain their laughter. Soujiro burst out laughing then Misao. Enishi just sat there smug and plotting against them, but he stopped knowing they were just having a little fun.

"So Fumiki got her blood?" soujiro asked looking from Misao to Enishis band-aid.

"Yes sadly she did it while I was asleep" Misao said.

"And just to spite Misao she told me that Misao was my wife and was giving me a back rub and she laid down in my bed with me" Enishi said getting back at Misao for her earlier comment. Enishi laughed along with soujiro, but they both stopped once Misao glared at them.

"Ok, whatever she's just proving that I hate you, so if she made up crap like that it would bother me. Besides im sure that's the most excitement you've had in bed in a LONG time" Misao stated. Enishi just scowled at her. That's it they were even.

"Ok were even, now shut it!" Enishi said. Soujiro laughed but soon shut up from the glares from Misao and Enishi. 

"So what should we do?" Enishi asked.

"I don't know, oh wait Misao why don't you let Fumiki out just enough that me and Enishi can get to know her, maybe we can befriend her and she wont try to eat us. We were the only two people who got attacked by her," Soujiro said. Misao thought about it for a minute.

"Well you two know the dangers, if you are willing to risk your lives, and don't let me fall asleep, don't get too buddy buddy, we cant trust her ya know. I am a little hesitant just don't STRANGLE me and watch out! I wont be held responsible for your mortal souls." Misao warned.

"Yeah yeah we get it now let her out here so we can have some fun with her" Enishi said. Misao just looked at him and closed her eyes. Her skin turned pale and she opened her eyes to a black color.

"Wait a second why am I outside her head?" Fumiki asked.

"We wanted to say hello," Soujiro said. Fumiki rolled her eyes. But then got a strange feeling.

"What's going on, im getting a weird feeling, what is it" Fumiki said she crouched over holding her head and closing her eyes tight.

"She's trying to come out, no way, im not letting you out… no you cant come out…i don't care I don't like you……… I don't care if Misao has never let you out……… she obviously likes me better. A wise choice… what?…….. Oh you've done it now………… ill deal with you once im back in the head… Shut up and go away… I don't want to hear it… just shut up." Fumiki said arguing with Black Fox.

"Sorry guys black fox is jealous. So what did you want?" Fumiki said.

"Um lets see, Fumiki is your real name right?" Enishi asked.

"Well yes" she said.

"So how long have you been a vampire and how old are you? And have you ever had a vampire boyfriend, I heard they get very possessive" Soujiro said.

" Well not that its any of your business but yes his name was Jeremy, and he was from America, he was possessive down to the point of killing to keep me with him at all times. He actually bit a guy just because he said hello to me. It was very sad. Eventually I dumped him a he paid a witch to summon an evil spirit that would dispose of my body not soul. Then the witch or should I say bitch captured me in a bottle and gave it to him, I was able to escape when he wasn't looking 5 years ago and set out looking for a beautiful girl, even more pretty than me, that I could possess and use her to seek revenge on Jeremy, of course I had to pick Misao and I've been trapped here ever since, im just happy Jeremy hasn't come looking for me. And I am 430 years old and have been a vampire for 315 years." Fumiki said.

And the conversation lasted most of the day until about 4:00. Soujiro then had to go home and Misao took over.

"Enishi I have to go to bed, Fumiki tired me out, good night." Misao said walking to her room.

"Oh and tell Aoshi, if he comes home ever, that I said good night" Misao said. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Aoshi right now. She walked down the long hallway, and into the bathroom to wash up. She splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth. Once she was done she walked back the other way to her room. She went to bed and fell fast asleep. The next morning she woke up with a start.

"Enishi! Enishi are you up Enishi were are you?" Misao ran around the house looking for him. She was screaming on the top of her lungs.

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad! What do you want?" Enishi asked her, while emerging from the little boys room.

" Let me see your neck I didn't bit you did I? Please, please no, Fumiki ill kill you if you did some thing to him or any one else for that matter." Misao said surveying his neck. She sighed a sigh of relief. She hadn't bitten him good.

"Wait did Aoshi come back?" Misao asked.

"No he didn't" Enishi said.

"That's it Enishi I can tell you know were he is, and you've know this whole time, now if you don't tell me ill let Fumiki bit you as much as she wants." Misao threatened.

"Ok, ok he is or was …. I don't know. Ok I don't know he never told me he just said, "Enishi, I am going for a little trip, take care of Misao and don't let her get into trouble, good bye." That's all he said, I swear."  Enishi said. Misao looked hurt. Now she was going to scream.

"That's it im letting her out, she can deal with anger in better ways, Enishi get me the phone now!" Misao ordered. Enishi didn't want to get in her way so he obediently got her the phone. She picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello… get me Hikio……… I don't care do you know who this is……… this is Misao your boss……… that's right now give me Hikio now!………… How's my assignment going………… good you have the diamond…………?  And Houji is dead thank you…………. Ok I need you to set up you best team of spies for me………… I am angry so find some one with a lot of money; I want to steal something set me up with a stealth suit………..  Yes lots of money…………. Good ok so how quick can you get together a……….. Ok good you're the best ……. Ok be here as fast as you can…. Great. Talk to you later." Misao said. She walked out of her house and down a hill to the nearest road. 

" Um Misao were are you going?" Enishi asked.

"Im not Misao any more im Black Fox and Im waiting for my ride, im going to bring my name back to the headline news! Im going o go steal some old rich guys money, not a lot just enough to make a small dent in his supply." She said.

"Then im coming with, I told Aoshi I wouldn't let you get hurt." Enishi said. Misao shrugged as the car pulled up.

"Just 1. Don't get in my way and 2. Don't mess this up, I don't want to be caught because of you." She said getting into the car. She quickly grabbed the stealth suit from a man next to her, stripped to her under garments and slid on the stealth suit. She hooked up her communication head gear/ earpiece and checked to see if it worked, it did.

"Thanks Hikio I owe you, half of the money will go to you. Then ¼ will go to the organization and ¼ to Misao who made this all happen." She said.

"And what about me?" Enishi asked.

"When you told me you were coming you never said you wanted money as far as im concerned your free help." She said. Enishi just looked at her like she was from mars, but quickly regained posture and was handed a stealth suit himself. He slipped it on and looked around. This car was huge on the inside but tiny on the outside. He was handed a communication earpiece also. The car stopped abruptly and every one got out. The team consisted of:

*Arisa- (the black foxes real name) Boss

 Hikio- right hand man

Ginko- agent #1 (female)

Kishi- agent#2 (female)

Chuichi- agent #3 (male)

Danjuro- agent #4 (male)

Juro- agent #5 (also male)

The team's personalities: 

*Arisa: a spunky assassin that belongs to the mind of Misao. She is known as the Black Fox in the newspapers. She sneaks into the shadows and once her victim walks past her she appears for long enough to kill them with one hit of her kunai then disappears again, seemingly never to be seen again. She also steals many precious gems and cash. You know what she looks like.

Hikio:  Arisa's faithful right hand man. Sometimes so faithful it's sickening. But he is sweet. He gives her updates on the company and tells her when someone needs to be eliminated from the race to gain power. At times he does her dirty work for her. He goes on many assignments for her and she can always trust him. He is the person who tells her what's up. He carries a metal sword with him. He has short black hair with aqua blue eyes.

Ginko: she is the technical geek of the bunch. She disassembles video cameras and turns off security systems. She makes all the gadgets for the group and is the one you should call if you're in a pickle. But she does fight quite well. She is armed with a deadly metal curvy dagger (I don't know the name) and an intellect that matches Bill Gates in technology. She has brown long hair and brilliant blue eyes.

Kishi: She is a fiery one. Usually she is a distraction but she can fend for herself. She is armed with two metal Japanese fans that she keeps in her elegant designer kimono. She is an arsenal guru. Just by looking at you she can tell which weapon you would be best at. She has blonde hair and crimson red eyes.

Chuichi: He is the stupid goofy one. He takes out security at the front gate but not inside the building, he doesn't like that kind of thing. His weapon of choice is a good old-fashioned bow and arrow. That's right he's an archer. He has purple hair (a prank) and the usual brown eyes.

Danjuro: he keeps a look out for any one who comes their way. He also helps figure out how Kishi will distract each man/woman. Weapon of choice is a crossbow. He has black hair and silver-ish red eyes.

Juro: He is the get away driver. He drives them everywhere but also has a weapon. Weapon of choice is his fist and he knows how to use them. He has gold hair and (by a freak accident) his eyes are so light blue from a distance they look white. 

A/N: 

One Black Tear has helped me a lot in this chapter. Thanks much sis. Um any questions ask away. Review please and thank you. The names for the team are the best names I could find I think they rock and so do Alicia and my sis!


	7. stealing riches

Chapter 6:

Stealing riches

A/N: here are the names and professions of the people again, just for future reference. Arisa: a spunky assassin that belongs to the mind of Misao. She is known as the Black Fox in the newspapers. She sneaks into the shadows and once her victim walks past her she appears for long enough to kill them with one hit of her kunai then disappears again, seemingly never to be seen again. She also steals many precious gems and cash.

Hikio:  Arisa's faithful right hand man. Sometimes so faithful it's sickening. But he is sweet. He gives her updates on the company and tells her when someone needs to be eliminated from the race to gain power. At times he does her dirty work for her. He goes on many assignments for her and she can always trust him. He is the person who tells her what's up. He carries a metal sword with him.

Ginko: she is the technical geek of the bunch. She disassembles video cameras and turns off security systems. She makes all the gadgets for the group and is the one you should call if you're in a pickle. But she does fight quite well. She is armed with a deadly metal curvy dagger (I don't know the name) and an intellect that matches Bill Gates in technology.

Kishi: She is a fiery one. Usually she is a distraction but she can fend for herself. She is armed with two metal Japanese fans that she keeps in her elegant designer kimono. She is an arsenal guru. Just by looking at you she can tell which weapon you would be best at.

Chuichi: He is the stupid goofy one. He takes out security at the front gate but not inside the building, he doesn't like that kind of thing. His weapon of choice is a good old-fashioned bow and arrow. That's right he's an anchor. 

Danjuro: he keeps a look out for any one who comes their way. He also helps figure out how Kishi will distract each man/woman. Weapon of choice is a crossbow.

Juro: He is the get away driver. He drives them everywhere but also has a weapon. Weapon of choice is his fist and he knows how to use them. This chapter gets pg-13 ish. On to the story.

This house was gigantic! The front gate was at least 40 feet high, and the guards were swarming everywhere. Chuichi was going to get a work out taking these guys out. Juro better be fast, or we might not get away.

"So Ginko, Kishi, Danjuro how are we getting this old man distracted?" Arisa asked. Kishi looked up, seemingly very upset, she always has enjoyed her work. This old man must really be a pervert to make Kishi upset.

"Well, we have wanted to take this guys money for some time see he has sent some spies to our headquarters trying to get our riches and some agents. So we arranged a date with him for Kishi, then you called and we figured this assignment was perfect for you." Hikio said.

'Hikio is like a dog, I bark out orders for him and he willingly obeys, I love him like a brother, but that doesn't mean he cant be sneaky, he planned this without my knowing, then he slipped me into the operation as if I was the one who thought up this brilliant plan. He is one good assassin. He knows when to obey and when to rebel.' Arisa thought.

"Well thanks, you guys are great, Enishi remember not to mess this up!" Arisa said. Enishi just glared at her.

"OK, Kishi, walk in real sexy like then get him to come out with you, get into his car and tell him you have a love for speedy drivers, that should make him drive fast. Make sure you tell him that you were running late so you two have to hurry or your reservation will be lost. Got it (nod from Kishi) good." Arisa said. They all watched as she slipped out of the car and untied her leather trench coat. She was wearing a brilliant blue kimono, which was cut extremely short and low. She was dressed to impress, and it worked. She stealthily slipped into his house and met him in a hallway, she told him the story and he bought it, they hurriedly stepped out of the house. She walked to the car catching him looking down her dress many a times. She told him her need for speed and he quickly floored it outa there. They were safe.

"She's good" Enishi sad as they stopped the watch at 4.03 minutes. That broke her record of 5 minutes flat.

"You haven't seen anything yet. She's been having a bad day," Arisa said.

"Chuichi are you ready, this should be a little difficult." Arisa said. Everyone looked to Chuichi to the dozens of guards out side the house.

"Have I ever done you wrong?" Chuichi asked. Arisa looked at him as if he shouldn't have said that.

"Well not exactly, but there are a lot of guards, at least 40" Arisa said. They were doing a little dance they always did. He brought up there old relationship and she force-fed his words back to him. They looked deep into each other's eyes with old feelings good and bad then they snapped back into reality and the feelings soon turned to mutual respect. 

"Believe me my arrows have never failed to get the kill" Chichi said as he hopped up into a tree, the perfect sniping position before she could even respond. She just glared in his direction. Enishi was a little confused but soon ignored her and went on with his duties.H He shot the seemingly head guard in the heart with deadly accuracy. Enishi just stared, in complete awe. He really knew what he was doing. He quickly shot as many as he could until they saw him. They shot at him and he moved with great speed to the ground, not a scratch on him. Arisa decided to see how this played out. He shot many of them but once he was down to 4 guys he ran out of arrows. Arisa could be vicious but she did have a heart. She walked next to him. He scowled. She whipped out her kunai and whipped 4 of them at the rest of the men. They hit them right in the head. They died instantly. She smiled; her aim was much better now.

"Ginko, your turn to impress Enishi" Chuichi said.

"Right." Ginko said jumping up into the tree and signaling to Arisa to come up with her. Arisa jumped up there as well. She intertwined her fingers and made a foot hold for Ginko to jump over the 20 more feet there were, she didn't want to trip the alarm incase she hit the fence. She put her foot in the hole and counted to three. On three Arisa lifted her up and Ginko jumped as high as she could. In the air she flung a small dagger at a camera. It cracked and sizzled with sparks. She landed safely on the other side of the fence. She moved around looking around the building making sure no one saw them and was coming to kill them. She walked into the little hut that opened and closed the gate. She typed in the right combination: cash. People were so predictable. The gate swung open and everyone filed in quickly. Once the gate closed Ginko took one of her 7 daggers and stuck it into the controls and pulled it out. The gate was defiantly not going to open automatically any time soon. They walked calmly into the house. Ginko headed west for the control room but not after she flung her dagger at an angle that it cut all the security cameras off the wall and flung back at her. She caught it and headed to the room. She purposefully left one still on the wall so she could give them the signal. She was able to de activate the security system easily. The camera that all 5 of them were looking at moved up and down and they knew that it was safe. 

"She's good to that only took her 6.54 minutes to disable an entire security system." Enishi seemed impressed.

"Danjuro go find a look out place, Chuichi go back outside and make sure no one finds the car and the broken equipment. Hikio go ahead and see if any cameras are not disabled." Arisa said.

"Right" All three of them said. All of them went their separate ways, it may seem that they were making it easier for the guards to capture them since they already divided now all they have to do is concur. But it's the complete opposite, they just gang up on the guards and they aren't easily taken down. Arisa waited for Hikio to round the corner and tell her yes or no.

"What are we doing?" Enishi asked.

"Well im waiting for Hikio to tell me if the cameras are all disabled if they are we can go if not we have to alert Ginko." Arisa said. Hikio looked at her and nodded.

"Great, ok Ginko we are all good" Arisa said into her earpiece. She began walking listening to instructions of were to go (in between these are what Arisa hears in her ear piece). 

"Ok Arisa walk down this hall till you see a portrait of the Mona Lisa then turn left OK Then turn around and make sure Enishi is close by because there are two guards OK Thanks" Arisa said. She followed the directions then made sure Enishi was close. She jumped out from behind the wall and kicked one of them right in the face, which got them mad. She them threw one of her Kunai and killed one, but she wanted to fight. She punched him once and kicked him twice. She then used her speed to punch him 7 times in the stomach with no retaliation. He fell to the ground. She dint feel the need to kill him but he could call for back up, so she "accidentally" dropped a Kunai right on his temple. She hurried around the corner to be face to face with a flying Hikio. 

'Hmm that's weird why is he flying, I didn't know he could fly, wait he's not flying he's being thrown at me! Oh crap' Arisa thought as he hit her. They both went flying into the wall. Her eyes flashed blue then black then a bit red then back to Arisa's dark blue.

"Well that hurt, what happened Hikio?" Arisa asked as she winced in pain when he got up.

"Sorry I didn't see the guy and he knew I was coming he, punched me hard in the stomach" Hikio said.

'Yea and you hit me hard in the stomach' Arisa thought.

"Be a smidgen more careful, will ya" Arisa said. Enishi just stood there dumbfounded. Once he came back to his senses he offered her a hand up. She accepted and stood with a little difficulty.

"Are you ok? You seemed to have some trouble," Enishi said. Arisa looked down and realized she had a broken rib or two, not the best thing for an assassin on the job to break a rib.

" I've survived worse. Ok Ginko more instructions please, were just fighting off some thugs " Arisa said while fighting a guy.

"If you are sure your alright, I mean I see that you do have a broken rib, or maybe two yea im fine oh no you aren't your going home Shut up Chuichi im not taking orders from you any more But your hurt, you should use some common sense. I am now leave me alone me and Misao will just have Fumiki deal with the pain (she is smiling now) whose Fumiki? No one now give me my instructions! Ok now once your finished with those guys walk down that hall way and turn right at the red wall, at the end of that hallway should be a big room with a fire place OK we are at the red wall turning and walking down the hall way, I see the room. Good go in it and go towards the fireplace yes ok im here. The maid has just finished cleaning it so it should be relatively clean it is. What's your point? Right about now rope should be in the fireplace Yea you want me to climb up? Yes tie it around your waist and climb up in the middle of the chimney should be a square slightly pushed out yes I see it, Enishi follow me here's another rope. Hikio you can come if you wish or you can look out for me. Remove the square and it should be big enough for you to get through, use your laser that Is in your suit to cut more room or Enishi if you want you've thought of everything, so what's behind this brick and were do I put it? Give it to Danjuro on the roof, inside should be the volt door, this is were it gets tricky. Lovely ok im in so is Enishi. There should be some contacts in your pocket too put them in and type in: dough a little door should open up and look into it, it will scan your eye, don't let the contact slip! OK I got it….. All right the eye check is complete. It should open in a matter of seconds yes its open good now get in there but be care full I cant turn off the lasers in there. All right what now? Well spray the spray in the canister in your suit and you should be able to see the red lasers and there is some string that you can hook up to the other wall so you can slide across the wire. You're the best you really thought this through. I try " (that was long.) Arisa pulled out the spray and sprayed it across the floor until it filled the room and made the lasers visible. She shot an arrow with a wire attached to it to the other side of the room. She had to land on the bookshelf type thing. She slowly attached herself to the wire and slid across the room. She landed noiselessly on the top of the shelf. The hands on her suit became sticky enough to climb on the wall. She climbed on the wall and one glove slipped off. It floated to the ground and she prayed to god it didn't hit a laser and set off the alarm, it didn't. So now she had to walk up the wall to the ceiling and stand upside down to get the money. To top it all off she had a broken rib. She stood upside down watching Enishi sit on the book case waiting to take one of the suitcases of money. She grabbed one in her hand with out the glove and two in the hand with the sticky glove. She walked over to Enishi and handed him one. She slowly climbed down the wall and onto the bookcase. She slid across the rope and into the chimney. She waited for Enishi. He closed the door and followed her. They climbed out of the chimney and walked across the room.

"Ok now what? Well a guard or two have found me so ill get back to you in a minute. " Arisa said. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys, were on our own, Ginko is tied up with some guards right now. Ok I want to go out the back lets go this way." Arisa said pointing to the right. Enishi and Hikio just shrugged and followed her. She turned right and found a dead end, which sucks. She turned around and went left she could go four ways. 

'Ok lets go to the right' she thought. They walked right then kept going forward for a while. She started to recognize things. That wasn't good. She turned a corner and ran into Chuichi.

"What are you doing in here?" Arisa asked.

"Well the guards stopped coming outside about half an hour ago so I came in to talk to Ginko, she needed help so I helped her out. We both spit up looking for you since you weren't responding to our calls. I just happened to find you first." Chuichi said. Arisa looked at him leaning on her hip and her arms crossed.

"I lost my communicator about two hallways that way, when I went back to find it some one had stepped on it, you should have called one of these two, genius. Um so how do we get out of here?" Arisa said. Chuichi just smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said.

"Chuichi this isn't a game if we don't get out of here soon Kishi is going to come back and the old man will catch us! Do you really want that?" Arisa said. They began walking, him leading her.

"No." Chuichi said. Arisa smiled in spite of herself, she won this battle. She followed him out of the building. She counted all the faces smiling at her. 

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 including me, ok Kishi is the only one we need.' She thought. They waited for a while, until they saw a car pull up, but this car didn't have the old man or Kishi in it. This was a car full of guards.

"Could this mission get any worse?" Arisa asked.

"Yes" everyone said simultaneously. Enishi looked at her, he seemed bored.

" Arisa, is this really what you do when Misao gets mad?"

"Well Enishi, if she's really mad she lets me kill someone, but usually it goes much smother, and they give me time to memorize a map of the place, no this time I had to have the privilege of getting lost." Arisa said looking at Ginko.

"Arisa we have company" Danjuro said from high in a tree.

"Of course" She said. She jumped up there and looked at the guards scrambling to find them, until one of them spotted her leather trench coat whip in the breeze. She smiled, this was going to be fun, these guards knew what they were doing one simple fling of her kunai wouldn't kill them.

"Ok spread out, and have some fun, loosen up, your wound tighter than a watch spring (couldn't think of anything sorry for the cheesy line)" Arisa said. They all walked up to a separate guard and jumped them. Arisa took out her Kunai and flung 6 of them at her targets head, one of them hit him, he was fast but that was a deadly shot; he was down and wasn't getting back up. Hikio whipped out his sword and tried to cut his opponent 16 times but failed to cut him more than 5 times. These guys were not bad. Ginko threw a dagger at one of them and sliced his arm off with another dagger, She also slit his throat. Chuichi pulled out two arrows at a time and shot them at another guy. One hit him in the arm and the other hit another man Juro was fighting in the head. Chuichi shot 5 arrows at the guy one of them should have hit him, and indeed one did. And Juros guy is already dead. Mean while Arisa was fighting the leader and strongest guard there.

Arisa had given up on her kunai; they were useless against some one as fast as him. She had used her fists up until now when Ginko threw her a sword. The man was also thrown a sword thanks to Chichi and his stupid honor code, "an unarmed opponent is not to be fought, its unfair", stupid Chuichi. Arisa came after him running fast. She sliced open his arm, blood gushed from the wound but the man didn't seem fazed by this attack, she'd have to fix that. She came after him again and their swords clashed. She jumped back and jumped high in the air and did a back flip above his head, she almost sliced his back open but Chuichi shot an arrow at her sword which caused it to move so she hit the dirt.

"CHUICHI! God whose team or you on?" Arisa asked.

"Remember the honor code, don't hit some one with their back turned. I think we need to brush up on this." Chuichi said. Arisa scowled but resumed her fight. The man came after her this time trying to get to her heart, this man sure did want to kill her. She noticed that he was wearing a mask and had blue-ish eyes. She had to concentrate though he was good and one silly mistake could kill her. He moved so fast she could barely block. He managed to cut open a small portion of her skin on her abdomen. The cut bled freely, she didn't seem to notice either, she knew it was there just the fight had taken hold of her and she didn't pay attention to the minor details till the end. Their swords were moving so fast all you could see is a blur of silvery metal, if even. They were cutting each other up, the cuts just kept appearing. Obviously this fight was who could endure more pain. Finally they each had roughly 60 to 70 cuts all over. They couldn't even move any more, they dropped their swords and started throwing punches. They didn't bother to block. He would punch her and she would punch him. Finally they couldn't even do that; they collapsed at the same time, both breathing hard on the ground. Chuichi picked up Arisa, and Danjuro picked up the masked man, he might be useful and they had already moved all the bodies into closets so the old man would notice anything major right away.

"Chuichi, my fights not ….. Over ……. Put me …" Arisa said, and she was out. They all went to the car, hopefully Kishi is feeling better. A car sped up to the dive way and Kishi got out, they heard her say, "My girlfriends are waiting in that car there, I have to go, I did have a lovely time, ill call you" Kishi said.

"Yea right" Arisa mumbled subconsciously. Kishi got in the car and they floored it home. Enishi and Chuichi were assigned the task of wrapping up Arisa's wounds, that would take a while, why did that guy have to slice her across her breasts? They wrapped up the many cuts on her hands and arms and legs. Enishi decided to leave her old boyfriend to the job of wrapping her chest. She would die if he didn't and he would die if she woke up. He slipped off the top of her stealth suit. He sighed a sigh of relief when he saw that she had previously wrapped her chest, he figured just incase, she was always taking unnecessary precautions, But today it was necessary. He just rewrapped her chest. Now to find out whom Mr. Mysterious was. Arisa awoke for the damasking. She sat up grabbed a kunai out of her suit witch wasn't zipped up all the way, actually it was quite low.

'I didn't leave it like that, oh im in the car I don't need these kunai' she thought. Everyone was looking at her like she was the grim reaper; they thought she was going to throw her kunai at them.

"Relax, um why is my zipper down way low? It wasn't there before." Arisa asked. Chuichi looked around looking for some help. 

" Arisa you had a cut on your … chest, so I had to bandage you up." Kishi decided to take the wrath of Arisa for Chuichi. Chuichi looked at her with thanks she just smiled at him.

"Really, so whose the Mystery man?" Arisa said to every ones surprise. They really thought that Kishi was a goner. Actually having Kishi wrap her up would have been a safer idea but they wanted Chuichi to suffer. Ginko slowly slipped of the mask, first showing the chin then the mouth then over the nose (does this sound familiar, think spider-man the movie, but their in a car and the mask is black and he isn't hanging upside down.). Slowly she slipped the mask off his face. His hair moved around a little. Arisa gasped and put her hands to her face. She sat strait up to get a better view of him, oh my god.

A/N: Ok tell me the truth is this story going down hill? Did I do a horrible job on the fight scene, and the whole robbery thing? Tell me the truth. My self-esteem is going way down on this one cuz I cant do it, I have half of a writers block, like I get distracted easy and I cant think one second and the next I think I have a great part then I read it and It sucks. Ok review please and thank you, for those of you who actually read this I love you very much so. Thanks.


	8. Mr Mystery

Chapter: 7

Mr. Mystery

A/N: Should I have not added characters, is it hard to understand. Im sorry if it is, My sincerest Apologies. Ok despite my review to myself im going to keep this piece of shit up weather you like it or not, well that's cuz I need to feel like I accomplished something in the time it took me to right this crap. Oh do I have to right a disclaimer for every chapter? * The tiny crowd nods * oh sorry. I do not own RK not that I have the money to, and I think the righter would be kinda mad. Ok whatever on with the crap … err nice story.

Arisa's eyes flipped from dark blue to blue to dark blue, she was so surprised she had to show Misao. 

"Why are you here? Wait how did you get here, is it just me who is shocked beyond words?" Arisa asked. Everyone shook his or her heads no.

" Misao why are you here, was I fighting you?" he asked. Arisa had a questioning face on, but realized that Misao was the one who knew him well, not her even if she did kind of like him.

" Oh, Soujiro I am not Misao I am Arisa or Black Fox as you know me. Please tell me you were following us and you don't work for him." Arisa asked him hopefully. He could only nod.

" I heard that your assassins were going to go on a mission with out you even knowing, I wanted to know what was so important." Soujiro explained. Misao laughed then grabbed her stomach, it kind of hurt to have one of your best friends slice you open.

" Yes they are tricky, Hikio just wanted to make sure the business didn't go down the hole." Arisa said.

"Arisa called and wanted to blow off a little steam, apparently Misao has something or some one bugging her, so Arisa took care of it." Chuichi said. He seemed to either be anxious to talk or he was getting jealous of this new man in Arisa's life.

"Thank you Chuichi, Soujiro you really cut me good." Arisa said holding her stomach.

" Sorry but the wound on my arm isn't exactly a walk in the park." Soujiro said holding his arm. They glared at each other then burst out laughing. Yes they were weird. Juro pulled up to headquarters, and they all got out of the car, some had more difficulty from cuts. She walked into the building and smiled, she hadn't been here in a while, and it felt good to come back. She reminisced the old times she had here, good and bad. She all the sudden made her want to not go home, I mean Enishi was here so he wouldn't worry about me and if Aoshi came back I don't want to face him when I just stole roughly 1,283,087$ from some old guy.

"Enishi, I don't want to go home. I want to spend the night at Sanos or some ones I just don't want to go home." She said.

"Well Arisa I have to go back to your hose so Aoshi doesn't send the police out, but if this Sano person will let you stay with him, go ahead. You need some time by yourself I guess, even if you are with another person." Enishi said. Arisa looked around.

"Um Juro you want to drive Enishi back to my house, Enishi he is my most trusted driver, if I tell him to he will take you any where." Arisa said.

"If I have to I will" Juro said. He didn't seem to like Enishi, but then again no one really did.

"Juro I have a deal for you if you drive him home with no complaints to me or him and take him were ever his heart desires, well he has to be home in a hour at the very most, then I will let you take the rest of the night off and ill give you 50 extra dollars on your paycheck. What do you say?" Arisa said. Juro nodded and they both left. Suddenly all the assassins were gone, they all went back to work.

"Soujiro, I will drive you home if you want, but I have to call sano to see if I can stay with him. Is that ok" Arisa asked. Soujiro nodded. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed his number. She asked if she could stay with him but she couldn't, his little sister had tap lessons he had to drive her too then he had to watch her rehearsal.

"Great, soujiro is there any chance I could stay with you?" Arisa asked. Secretly she really wanted to, Arisa liked him, weather or not Misao did, and that doesn't matter.

"Yes Misao … I mean Arisa you can stay with me when ever you want" Soujiro said. Arisa nodded and walked outside to a red Volkswagen convertible. She unlocked it and hopped in. she revved the engine as he got in.

"I like it" he said.

"Yea my jaguar is in the garage." Arisa said. She began to drive; she didn't exactly know where she was going. He pointed in various directions till they came to a house, two-story house. She whistled as she looked up at its size.

'That is one big house, kind of like sanos.' She thought. He jumped out and unlocked the door. He walked in turned on the lights, and invited her in. She bounced in; ok enough she was tired time to let out Misao.

"Soujiro, um im going to leave now, bye." Arisa said. Soujiro looked confused. Misao came out; her eyes turned their normal blue. She sat down at the nearest chair that took a lot out of her.

"Oh my god, it is dark out! Oh yea that comment was Arisa and now its Misao, hi, do you have any coffee?" Misao asked.

"Hi Misao, Fumiki isn't going to pay me a surprise visit is she? Um yea I do hold on ill make some." Soujiro said.

"Oh I forgot about her, well since she drank Enishis blood she hasn't bothered me. Besides I think she's just attracted to you, all my counterparts seem to be.. I mean no I think its cuz she hates you and Arisa well she hates every one" Misao said. She was so dead.

'MISAO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! Why did you tell him that, im sorry really I didn't mean to, it slipped out.' Misao thought. Misao closed her eyes; maybe soujiro will be able to calm the raging beast. I mean if she wont hurt me from the inside out when he's around ill have to stay by him all the time. Oh no now what was Fumiki going to do, and were is she any way? I know she's in there just why is she being so quiet. Soujiro came in with coffee and tea. He poured her some coffee and himself some tea. She drank it slowly trying her best to absorb more energy; she didn't want to fall asleep right away. All the sudden from looking at soujiro with tea, it made her miss Aoshi. She realized she had been so busy stealing, worrying over him, and wanting to kill him for not trusting her that she hadn't even thought much about him.

'I really miss him.' Misao thought with tears in her eyes. Soujiro looked up, puzzled. 

"Misao are you alright?" Soujiro asked, his voice seemed to echo. It was very distant, either he was far away from her or she was lost in her mind again.

"Soujiro, I am truly sorry, I was just thinking about, well I was thinking. I am fine." Misao said whipping her teary eyes. 

"So what are two teenagers alone in a mansion of a house going to do?" Misao asked light-heartedly. Soujiro looked at her like she was from another world.

'How does she do that? She is sad and crying one minute but the next she is about to bounce off the walls.' Soujiro thought.

"Well, we could go out on the town again, I mean you just stole over a million dollars so there's nothing we cant do, or we can stay here and, talk or do something less public." Soujiro said.

"I think the last one is a better idea, I mean two teens with over a million bucks is a little weird, what do you do here?" Misao asked.

"Well I play video games on my big screen TV, and anything I can think of." Soujiro said.

"I know lets invite some friends over and turn up the music, turn down the lights, and have a little party!" Misao said. Soujiro looked hesitantly at the phone but agreed. They both walked over to phones, he has two phone lines. And called their best friends. People started arriving the second they put the phones down. Soon his living room was full of people. They turned up the music and people began to dance. They turned on the best song in the world: I hate everything about you (I don't know the artist). Misao jumped around dancing and screaming

"IIIII hate eeeevrything aabout youuuuuuu, whyyy do I loooove youuuuuu?"  She noticed that she lost soujiro. He must be off somewhere dancing with some girl.

'Soujiro doesn't realize it but if he just toned down the politeness a little he could be a player. No I guess he's too nice' Misao thought. She was thinking way too much, time to let go and dance with the music. The one thing that her parents thought she did right as a child. Now to make them wish that they didn't force me to do everything over again cuz it wasn't perfect, they will wish I never accidentally killed hem because they have such a perfect daughter back on earth they'll want to come back. But they cant, because they had to push me. She started dancing like there was no tomorrow. You know in clubs sometimes there's just one person who is a great dancer, so great people stop dancing so they can watch this person dance, well that is how Misao is dancing. She swerved back and fourth with grace. She spun a little, but this dance wasn't one for little too-toos and frilly pink dresses. This dance was a mad dance, she moved to the head-banging beat, and didn't open her eyes once. She was almost in a daze, it was as if this wasn't her life, it was like she was watching some one else from the sidelines. She whipped around dancing wildly around the dance floor. The song ended and she did a back flip in the air and landed in a split. That didn't really go with the song but that was her signature move at the dance-offs her parents made her go to. The crowd cheered and clapped their hearts out. They loved it and wanted more, but once a slow song came on she couldn't do it, it was hard enough dancing the way she had but she could do her ballerina moves that might kill her. Soujiro walked up to her and gave her a personal applause. He was astonished.

"Misao I didn't know you could, well dance!" he had to scream over the loud music and many voices.

"Soujiro, its nothing really, drop it" Misao said sadly.

"Misao what's wrong, follow me" Soujiro led her into the kitchen; it was quiet in there. He looked at her with an expecting face, kind of like; spill it I don't want to have to pry it out of you.

"Soujiro, its just, I cant handle slow songs that's all, and I picked up dancing like that on the street so can I go now, my friends are expecting me." Misao said, she was obviously lying. Soujiro could tell. Misao walked out of the room looking back only once. 

" Misao you do know that you are spending the night here, so ill find out weather it takes me all night." Soujiro called after her, she pretended not to hear but she did. She walked to an empty chair and tried very hard to block out the music. Some one dressed in a black leather trench coat walked up to her and sat down next to her. She didn't look up to his face, and even if she had he would have only seen black, he was covering his face. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when her parents loved her, when they didn't expect her to be perfect. They accepted her, and loved her, but once they saw how good at dancing she could be all the sudden it was 'Misao if you tried as hard in school as you do in dance you could pull off strait A's' and 'Misao since you can dance that filthy street dance you can dance tap, jazz, ballet, hip hop, ball room, waltz, and maybe you can dance while ice skating, oh the possibilities'. Her parents pushed her so far, that were Arisa came in, ok no Misao get a hold of yourself you don't need to remember this, none of it happened to you, its someone else's sad story. She began to tear up again. She stopped herself. She opened her eyes and really looked at this party, it wasn't what she wanted to do, she wanted to steal, no she wanted blood, NO she didn't want that she wanted for once to face her problems head on, and she was going to. She ran up to be Soujiros room was, or at least were she thought it was. She didn't realize that two men followed her. But now she didn't care if it were to men or if it were three purple elephants, she needed to stop this crying, she doesn't cry. She walked into his room and sat down on the floor. She tried to think, but two people were talking, no whispering out side the door. She looked into the hallway to find soujiro was one of the men who were following her, go figure, but the other looked familiar but his face was covered. Soujiro was saying something like 'who are you, did I invite you, why are you following Misao?' but she didn't care, she walked back into the room and tried to tune them out. She sat on the floor, or what she thought was the floor, but she was in such a daze she ended up sitting on the windowsill. Then she felt an ice clod hand over her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she tried to look behind her but couldn't. She only could hear his voice.

"Black Fox we understand that you have just stolen over 1 million dollars in the past few hours, and you are coming with me to repent for your wrong doing." The cold voice said, She was flung out the window and caught by a man standing on the ground below.  She was being kidnapped. Well she wasn't going to take this laying down, she would put up a fight, and she's not going to die with her tail between her legs. She kicked and screamed.

"Aoshi, wherever you are, come and save me, if you're so worried about my health then come save me! Soujiro, help!" she screamed. She kicked the man in the, umm * cough, cough * you know. And he let her go; she ran the other way strait toward the wall of the house. The men thought she was crazy but were ordered to follow her. So they did, stupid as they were, once she got to the way she was going to fast she was able to run on the wall. She turned left on the wall and jumped off with enough time to see 3 of the 5 guys crash into the wall. She would have laughed if she didn't have to run from the remaining 2 guys. She threw a kunai at one, square in the temple, dead within seconds. One more oks what should I do with him? He ran towards her and once he got with in 5 feet of her she sidestepped to the left and watched him stumble. He did it again and she stepped away again. He tried it one more time and when she stepped over she stuck out her arm, his neck caught her arm and he fell backwards gasping for breath. She stepped on him while she went to return to the party when the tree guys who hit the wall came after her. They snuck up behind her and grabbed her; she gave him a look of boredom.

"This is getting old," she said as she tried to kick him in the shin but he seemed to have armor or something on. Lovely. The only thing she could do was hope Soujiro heard her call of help. But at the last second before she was shoved into the car she saw him stick his head out of his window, he knew and he was going to help. She was blindfolded so she couldn't see were they were taking her. She sat there for around half an hour, she guessed they were just driving in circles so she couldn't tell some one how for away it was. She was yanked out of the car and guided into the building. They shoved her into a dark room, or maybe it was the blind-fold she couldn't tell. She sensed some one was in the room with her. The person coughed, Misao got into a fighting stance with her kunai in hand.

"Misao is that you?" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru? Why are you here?" Misao asked while taking off her blindfold, she seemed to have a sense of security with the blindfold. Like if she kept it on she wouldn't have to see the horrible things she knew she was going to see tonight. Kaoru was chained up, but her face looked exuberant and happy as ever. She really wanted to see Misao I guess. Misao leaned up against the wall.

"No! Don't because. To late" kaoru said. Misao looked puzzled, then the wall started to move and handcuffs appeared on her wrists and ankles. 

"Kaoru what happened" Misao asked.

"Well I leaned against the wall and mine appeared so I figure if you lean against the wall cuffs appear. I tried to warn you" Kaoru said. Misao looked at her funny, this didn't seem like kaoru, the kaoru she knew would be kicking and screaming till she croaked.  
            "Kaoru, are you alright, how long have you been here?" Misao asked.

"Well I am sort of ok, see I was kicking and screaming until they chained me up, then I kept screaming and they threatened to kill me, I have been here for about 5 hours I guess, they were looking for you and thought I was you, they couldn't let me go, I knew too much" Kaoru explained. Misao looked at her pity. A guard was brought to their room and he grabbed both of their arms and walked them into another room. He laid them down on an ice-cold metal table. They looked at each other worried sick. What was going to happen? The same guard grabbed a lever and pulled it, a gigantic pendulum started to drop. It slowly got closer and closer.  As it swung back and fourth the girls watched it, not knowing what to do. Misao cant pick handcuffs, that's the imperfect thing about her assassin skills, she couldn't pick locks. It swung back and fourth, it got closer and closer. It got so close that they could fell the breeze it was emitting from its force. It looked sharp enough to cut through metal; it would have no trouble with bone. They felt goose bumps forming on there bare arms.

"So girls, if you give the money back and promise to work for me for the rest of your lives, ill spare your lives, it not ill let the pendulum slice through you, and my dogs will feast tonight. What do you say?" a cold voice said. The girls looked at each other defiantly and looked in the direction of the voice.

"We aren't going down with out a fight, we'll never work for you!" Misao said.

" And I know that Kenshin and Aoshi will come for us!" Kaoru added. And with one swing of the pendulum the room went silent, except for the splatter of blood hit the ground.

A/N: Cliffhanger. Happy you have forced me to leave you hanging like this is you don't review ill keep doing this! Are you happy? Ok I have decided that I will not continue putting this fic on the site unless I get 12 more reviews! Weather they are good or bad I don't care. And if I don't get them from other people then some one who likes this fic can review as many times as you like I just want 12, at the least, more reviews! 


	9. three tests

Chapter: 8

Three tests

Misao saw a white light at the end of a dark tunnel, and as she ran to the light she saw images of her life. Picture-by-picture ran past her in a blur.  She opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it she was alive. Misao and Kaoru were both alive. She felt her hands for any cuffs. She Misao was indeed alive and… still chained up. Wait how did she hear the blood splatter and how come she isn't ripped in two? She looked around and took in the scenery around her. It was almost dungeon like and she didn't know where she was, this has happened before. The walls were gray and dripping with water. 'Either I am by the ocean or a lake or we are really far down.' She thought. And the floor was gray and dripping wet and the water level just kept rising it was already up to her ankles. She was still hand cuffed and she saw that kaoru was all right and hand cuffed to. She saw something out of the ordinary though. She saw a small little steam-shaped line of red in the water. And it was spreading fast. It was blood she was sure of it, but whose, well whose ever it is that must have been the splatter. She squinted looking into the shadows for she saw a lump, no wait it was a bump, no wait better yet it was a heap, who keeps a heap drenched in blood in a dungeon? She walked closer now a figure was silhouetted from the darkness panting. It had a sword in hand and was wet. This heap was beginning to form into a shape. This shape had a head and arms and legs. This shape was the dead man who the blood came from and this man here must have killed him (very perceptive isn't she). Well now that that mystery was cleared up she needed to know who the man is, why he saved them, where kaoru was, and how she was saved when the pendulum was only a few seconds away from hitting them? She began walking toward the figure again. She was feeling dizzy, a whirlwind of ideas were going through her head. She was becoming incoherent and disoriented. She focused on her mission though and trudged on in the fast filling room. She finally got close enough she could see who it was and suddenly the bulky figure separated into two figures. The room began to lose its black haze and regain light. She saw their faces perfectly now she must be going crazy now their was three figures but soon she was a mere 6 feet away. She saw that the three men were actually real and there were three.

"Soujiro, Kenshin, and Aoshi, Should have guessed you three would come and save your poor defenseless little Misao and Kaoru" she said.

"Well Arisa, you aren't defenseless but Misao does need a little help every once and a while" Soujiro said. Arisa scowled she expected more of a reaction.

"Bite me! Misao made me to protect her so god damit that's what im going to do!" Arisa said, yup she was incoherent all right, she was yelling at soujiro the one person besides Misao who was nice to her, well at least that she has spent time with. Kenshin was all to confuse but once he caught sight of the dazed kaoru he knew where he was needed. Kenshin walked over to her and put his arm around her. He asked her if she was all right and of course she was. They basically just snuggled up and stayed there happy and content, completely ignoring the damp atmosphere. Back to Arisa. She sighed and decided to just let Misao take over; she may just be put in a coma if she sees him though.

"Alright guys, get ready for a scream at the very least. Id be surprised if she didn't attack Aoshi here" Arisa said pointing to Aoshi with an accusing finger. He stayed as emotionless as usual, but did seem to be a little eager. Arisa closed her eyes and told Misao ' Look Misao I will let you take over but please keep the screaming and jumping to a minimum. She opened her eyes; she blinked a few times and adjusted to the light. Once she focused on Aoshi she started to turn red. She stomped over to him and put her finger on his chest. She began poking him in the chest with her index finger while saying:

"Aoshi Shinomori I am disappointed in you. You don't trust your own student? So you send scrawny soujiro and kenshin to look after me. And don't even get me started with Enishi. Do you really trust him, Enishi I mean. And you don't trust me? And to top it all off you magically left then appeared again out of now where. Where have you been for the past couple of days?" as she said this she began to grow fangs but they stopped half way to their full length. Soujiro just looked at her in horror. 

"Misao!" Soujiro screamed just so she could hear him over her own screaming. She looked at him expectedly.

" Misao, um I think Fudigumidigeki is um wanting to confront you," he said. That funky word is Fumiki in gibberish. He didn't know how to tell her. Misao grabbed her mouth and feeling the fangs shut up immediately. 

"Guys, the room if filling up, and if you haven't noticed its already up to our knees" Kaoru said. They all looked around and sure enough it was up to their knees and rising. This bites. They all looked around, this room they were in was around 100 yards in diameter, it was a circle. They realized that the ceiling was so high they couldn't see it. The walls were leaking water and now it was up to their thighs. They frantically looked for an exit, but the water was just coming in faster. They could see it pouring into the room. It was soon at their waists.

"What should we do?" Misao asked. Now kaoru on the other hand was lounging in the water, floating on her back.

"Well I don't know what you are complaining about its nice in here." Kaoru said lounging. But she didn't realize that no one else could touch the ground. They had to swim; they were swimming around look in for an exit. But in their frantic search they were split up. Kenshin Kaoru and Soujiro took one end and Aoshi and Misao to the other. They swam around but couldn't find an opening. Misao was getting tired and she was sick of swimming. She stopped swimming and waited for Aoshi to look like he cared about what she had to say.

"Aoshi I am sick of swimming, I don't ever want to see water again. What are we going to do, it seems like we are just going to swim until we die" Misao said. They just floated there for a second when something caught Misaos eyes.

"Aoshi, what is that" she said pointing to a shiny relic looking thing on the wall. She swam up to it and looked at it. It was made of gold and had something inscribed on it.

"It says ' If you make it through the cave, and don't accept your watery grave, then pluck this medallion from the wall, and you may see the light of day after all' may is capitalized. Do you think some one is trying to warn us?" Misao asked. Aoshi grabbed the Medallion from the wall and the wall opened up. Hundreds of thousands of bats flew out of the entrance. But for some supernatural reason the water didn't spill into the doorway it just stayed there. Aoshi looked to Misao and she to him. They both dove under and swam to the entrance. They were spit out of the water as if it had a mind of its own. They were dry to, one minute they were soaking wet the next they were dry as if they had never been in the water. Good thing Aoshi kept that medallion or they couldn't close the door.

"Look another medallion" he said. (Wow he speaks) he pointed to another shiny spot on the wall. They walked over and looked at it.

"This one says 'Now that you've passed through the watery cave, its time to step up and prepare to be saved. Now you must pass a test thrice, the first shall be a game of dice.' Ok so are you lucky?" Misao asked. He shook his head yes and suddenly the cave shook. Aoshi wrapped his arm around Misao as they crouched down to the ground so incase of falling boulders they weren't crushed. Misao looked at him through all the chaos and smiled. Suddenly 2 solid gold dice the size of Misao rolled in front of Aoshi. Misao got curious as to what they were so she touched them, a bolt of electricity surged through out her body. She fell to the ground with a thud. 

"Misao?" Aoshi said. He leaned down and touched her she was out cold, but suddenly she sat up. Her eyes turned white with the exception of her black pupils. She began to talk in another language.

"Misao what's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh so you speak English do you, mere mortal. I am the great goddess Aphrodite and am one of the founders of this holy temple. Aoshi Shinomori I presume? (He shook his head) Yes of course, Aoshi I am here with guidance, this is the right way to the exit of this atrocious booby-trapped tunnel but you mush roll the dice first. Since Misao, Fumiki, and Arisa already touched the dice it is your turn. Touch them and they will roll to your astronomical number. If the gods are pleased with this number you may pass if not you are eternally our servant, with exception of this mortal I am speaking through, I will use her as a guide for other adventurers. Go on now and touch the holy dice of Zeus." The goddess said. He slowly touched the dice and felt something go through him. The dice began to move and one landed on three and one landed on five. Is number is 8.

"Aoshi before I leave, I need to tell you, since I am the goddess of love, Misao this mortal loves you dearly no matter what she says" The goddess said.

"Thank you very much Aphrodite" Aoshi said. She nodded and Misao regained control over her body. They watched as the dice began to glow and the head f Hercules appeared on one of them.

"You are free to leave," he said. They walked to the door that had opened on the side. And there they found another medallion.

"'The second test is that of will, can the weaker of you get the kill, if she fails he will die, and she will have to say her sad good-bye, For if he dies she will to, for her soul is entwined with his boo-hoo (that's the best I can do guys sorry)'." Misao said. Her face went pale and she looked at him.

"This cave seems to want us together," Aoshi said with a smile.

"Aoshi what if I fail, if you die so do I and neither of us want that" Misao said. He looked at her with confidence. Suddenly he froze and his eyes now turned white.

"Misao, this is the god Poseidon and am here to give you instructions. This man is paralyzed and cannot move to defend him self. Soon a horrible monster will come raging into this room and you must find its weakness and defeat it or you both will be eaten, even if you escape and he dies not only will you face guilt but your soul will be dragged down to hell with him. You wont be able to live with your self long after that." Then Poseidon was gone. Aoshi stood there and couldn't move. Misao turned around to see a gigantic hairy beast. Half pig half man standing 100 feet tall. And it was the most evil color of all, green. Misao looked up at its sheer size and began figuring its weakness. She tried to sing it to sleep but it didn't work. She ran behind it and it watched her but didn't move. She ran in front of it. Its eyes were always watching her. So she finally figured out its weakness after running around it for half an hour. She began dancing spinning in many circles and doing back flips and front flips and many cartwheels. She spun and spun until she fell from exhaustion. THUD! The monster fell, he had watched her and got dizzy he fell from being so dizzy and now all she had to do was kill it. So she walked up to it and kicked and punched it many times. Finally she decided to do it her way. She thumped it on the nose and it woke up. It snarled at her but she just thumped it again. This went on for 5 minutes. Finally it fell into submission and did, as she wanted. She ordered it to lower its head and she grabbed Aoshi and hopped on its back she held onto its hair and ordered it to show her the wall were the opening was to be made. It walked to a wall and stopped. Misao jumped off and called out.

"Poseidon! Aphrodite! I have made your Pig/man obey me, I didn't have the heart to kill him, let alone figure out how. Please let us through!" the walls rumbled and the door opened. It worked. Misao ordered the pig/man to lower Aoshi and to be a good pig/man for the gods and goddesses.  It obeyed and once Aoshi stepped foot into the next room the spell was broken. He walked over to another medallion.

" 'Though you've passed the rest, that doesn't mean you'll pass the test, you need to trust within each other, and then you'll realize there is no other' what do you think the last part means?" Aoshi asked. Misao hadn't a clue but she just wanted to know what was going to happen. Again the walls began to shake and the ground vibrated. They held each other subconsciously.  Out of a small shadowed door there came three dark shadowed figures. They soon came into view and they were Misao's parents and Soujiro. They both sat there horrified. How did they get here? Misao's parents walked up to her and said to her:

"Misao why don't you dance for us? Show the world your dancing skills? We didn't pay for those lessons for nothing. And whose this a boy friend? There is no time to hang out with ruffians like this one here. NOW dance!" Misao didn't know what to do, she would have been defiant but she couldn't help but dance. Something was taking control of her and she couldn't stop dancing. She danced so hard and couldn't stop. She began to cry. She hated her parents and didn't want to dance any more, they pushed her so hard. She couldn't take it. She felt like she could die. Mean while soujiro walked over to Misao and began to dance with her. He danced as well as she did and to the exact tempo. In Aoshi's eyes they began to fall in love. Yes, if you think that it is a spell it is. In reality Misao is dancing by her self and crying, no parents or anything. And Aoshi sees Misao dancing passionately with soujiro.

Misao danced and danced not stopping for anything, but the only thing that went through her head was

'They're dead though, they're dead!' all Aoshi could think was

'She loves me though! She does doesn't she?'  In his eyes he saw soujiro dance with her and kiss her every few minutes, and it wasn't the kissing that tore his heart out it was that, to him Misao liked it.

"Aoshi! Help me!" Misao screamed.

"Misao! What are you talking about?" Aoshi yelled. Misao tried to kick the image of her parents but she went through them.

"Fumiki! Now's your chance to prove you are stronger than me and Arisa if you can hear me come out and stop this illusion!" Misao yelled. She fell to the ground and Fumiki came out. She laughed evilly.

"Im surprised you trust me! What do you want; you can't handle a little illusion. Hmm it seems your boyfriend cant either. You really are weak. Wait what's happening!" the soul of Fumiki was removed from Misao; it flew off far away to were her body lay dormant awaiting her arrival.  Back at the cave, Aoshi was being torn apart. And Misao couldn't stop dancing once Fumiki was gone. And Arisa wouldn't, no couldn't come out.

"No, no you cant cheat by letting some one else deal with your problems" The goddess of love said. Aoshi couldn't stand it any more. He tried to cut in but he just went right through soujiro. He grabbed Misao hand and tried to dance with her but soujiro was persistent. Misao felt that it was her parents dancing with her telling her what she constantly did wrong. Finally Aoshi couldn't take it any more he wanted Misao to know he loved her and he showed her the only way he knew how. He leaned in and kissed her. Misao felt a kiss but thought it was her parent's praise. Soon her image of them blurred and she saw Aoshi, right there, in front of her face. Kissing her, with out explanation. But she felt something, something she hadn't felt before and unexplained feeling of joy happiness and wonder. The depth of this emotion was like a bottomless pit. She knew then that he loved her as much as she loved him. They parted and stared into each other's eyes. But soon their attention was averted to a strange lingering voice of Poseidon and Aphrodite. 

"Love conquers all, now it's your call, you've passed the third test, we hope your life is the best" They said. (Give me a break) they looked over to the wall and there were 5 holes in which they were to place the medallions. They put them in order and a door opened. They walked out into the bright light and found them selves surrounded by Kenshin, Kaoru, and the real Soujiro.

"We were so worried we got out of there as soon as we found a exit but you were in there a long time. What happened?" Kaoru asked. Misao and Aoshi looked at each other, they didn't really know what to say. I mean what would you say, 'um yea I just talked to the ancient Greek gods Aphrodite and Poseidon, and we had to pass three of their tests just to get out. Oh yea and did I mention that we ARENT crazy?' That wouldn't work out well, and telling soujiro that Aoshi was afraid he would take Misao away would be awkward.

"Well we were, caught up in, um a… game yea, yea a game. Sorry if we worried you." Misao said. Aoshi was laughing inside.

'What a pathetic excuse' all five of them thought. Misao just smiled, it was partly true, I mean, I guess you could call it a game a life threatening deadly game yes, but a game nonetheless. They started walking back but Misao stayed behind, Soujiro did to. 

"Well you will be happy to know that Fumiki is gone." Misao said. Soujiro gave her a questioning look.

"Wait what? How?" Soujiro said. Misao looked confused too.

"Well that's a hard question, for one I don't totally know and two you wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain. All I can tell you is her spirit is now in her body that was lying dormant, just waiting for her return. But hopefully her boyfriend wont bother her." Misao said. They just began to walk into the setting sun.

"Well there go two best friends, hopefully nothing more. That Soujiro kid is strong but maybe not strong enough for Aoshi. Especially when caught in love." Aphrodite said. Even through she basically controlled love she only really had a fuzzy outline, but things always turned out all right.

A/N:

I am righting more, its just you all wanted me to put it up right away. Well here it is happy? I was happy with the 8 reviews I got from the fic. Thanks guys! I appreciate it. I didn't think people actually thought it was good. Ok well I should right some more. Cya, yours truly

Your author


End file.
